Case Closed
by TunedIn
Summary: It is 2012; Kris, Kelly, Sabrina and Jill are brought together in an unusual way when they realise Jill's tragic death in a boating accident years ago might in fact have been murder. All rights respected and acknowledged.
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day! To Sabrina it shouldn't be. The day you bury the person you love most in the world it should rain. Yet she is standing in an exquisite garden cemetery surrounded by people and a priest paying homage.

Sabrina's husband Paul has passed away. At the funeral attended by many friends and family, Sabrina is steadfast but lost. She is supported and comforted by her two sons; Jimmy and Paul Jnr. As the funeral concludes and guests start to depart Sabrina notices a familiar face over by a tree watching proceedings but staying removed. Suddenly it dawns on her that it's Kelly Garrett. Sabrina pulls herself from her sons embrace and moves towards Kelly calling her name.

Kelly hasn't seen or spoken to Sabrina in years and she is reluctant to to talk to her today. When she see that Sabrina has noticed her she waves and quickly turns to leave. Sabrina is taken aback by Kelly's actions and stops dead in her tracks. She'd been so pleased to think that Kelly would be there for her today of all days. Still she had long given up on trying to understand her best friend and some of the things she did. Despite this she found herself watching as Kelly walked away.

Suddenly Kelly slows down and turns back to Sabrina. Certain that Sabrina is watching her she taps her hand to her heart and smiles sadly to her friend. Sabrina is overwhelmed by this simple yet powerful gesture. As Kelly again turns to leave Sabrina whispers "thank you!"

"Mum is everything OK? you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Sabrina is startled by her sons presence, she didn't realize he'd walked up beside her.

"I just did" she replies. Jimmy looks at her confused. At his puzzled expression Sabrina finds herself smiling. "It's OK honey, it was just an old friend!" With that Sabrina lets Jimmy wrap his arm around her and walk her back to the car to leave.

It's been a couple of days since the funeral and Sabrina knows she can't put off starting to go through Paul's things. She decides to begin in the attic. It's less personal. She can't bear the thought of going through their room at the moment. While she is pottering away she stumbles onto a box of keepsakes she's stored from her days as one of Charlie's Angels. As she opens it she warms to the memories, flicking through photo's and letters. Sabrina sits with the box and continues to study items. It's then she notices a letter from Jill. As she looks at it she realizes it's the last time she ever heard from her. Overcome with memories and a tinge of sadness, she opens the letter.

_Hi Bri,_

_I hope married life and being a mum is agreeing with you. I'm so sorry I missed your wedding! The photos you sent were lovely! Hey, Jimmy must be nearly one now?_

_I've been thinking about home and I really miss you all. How's Kelly? Kris doesn't say much anymore; what gives there?_  
_There have been some interesting things happening here. You of all people should be able to figure my puzzle of a life. So what's with this picture?_

_I've met this guy; Georgio Carezna. His name might sound familiar. He's the nephew of Anton. Remember him? He kidnapped Kris to take revenge on me for supposedly killing his son. Anyway; Georgio's dad Philippe took over as head of Wyncott Industries; and Georgio works there! It's ironic, Anton would have loved Georgio. Unlike his son, Georgio is right into fast cars, planes and boats!_

_I can't say too much but Georgio is dashing and dangerous! He's involved in my racing team so I see him around a bit. He has this boat called "Rush" It reminds me of that boat that Charlie had. What did he call it "My Ex for Tea"?_

Sabrina pauses and looks around the attic - frowning "My Ex for Tea" she wonders! She shrugs and continues to read.

_Remember he always said the name had something to do with his ex wife. Boy that boat was bad wasn't it?_

_Bri, I'm not sure if the chemistry is there – but I'm stumbling along! When you're talking to Charlie and Bosley, give them my love and give Kelly and Kris a hug from me. All this could be more than I can handle so if things fall through with Georgio; I know you'll all be there for me._

_Lots of love to you and everyone back home,_

_Jill._

Sabrina re reads the letter. That look comes over her; that one of recognition that there's something going on in this letter; something written between the lines!

She checks the stamp date on the letter. It's dated 18th March 1982. Bri stops and goes through the box again – deliberately looking for something. She ultimately finds Jill's funeral details. She notes the letter was written to her three weeks before Jill died.

Sabrina realizes with devastation that Jill is sending her a message and asking for help. She is shattered, she realizes that all those years ago she missed all of Jill's clues and has totally ignored her coded plea for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding the letter Sabrina wanders into her kitchen. She is deep in thought as she picks up the phone; vaguely and without thinking she dials Kris. Kris is sitting in her lounge room when the phone rings. She is surprised but genuinely pleased to hear from Sabrina.

"Oh Bri, I was so sorry to hear about Paul, did you get my flowers?" Sabrina is reminded again of the great friends she has had throughout her life. As the girls chat Kris senses something more in Sabrina's tone. "Are you sure you're OK Bri?" Kris inquires.

Sabrina broaches the subject gently. "Really, I'm good. It's just; actually I was thinking about Jill and thought I'd call. I miss her you know. Especially now! What with losing Paul! No matter the circumstances Jill could always make me feel better; make me laugh!" Kris is feeling Sabrina's pain. She couldn't imagine life without her husband and family. "I'm so sorry Sabrina".

"Hey you might think this an odd question, but do you remember anything about the last time you heard from Jill?" Kris frowns. Thinking it is indeed an odd question she digs into her memories. Remembering Jill is still emotional for Kris even after all these years. "It's been so long! I know she was excited about a new man." At that comment both Kris and Sabrina have a chuckle to themselves. Kris continues. "Of course with Jill, there were _always_ new men! Why do you ask?"

Sabrina replies. "Nothing really, it's just I was going through some of Paul's things and found an old box of Angel's stuff I kept! I came across the last letter I got from Jill. It was only weeks before she died. I don't know; it just got me thinking about her." Kris becomes reflective. "I think about her a lot. I tell myself Jill lived her life the way she wanted and well dying the way she did; if she had to go so young I'm sure it's the way she would have wanted." For a moment Kris is lost in memories. She perks up. "We all lived in the fast lane didn't we? Female Private Investigators, there weren't many of us back then! I loved it! Working with you and Kelly; by the way, how is Kelly?

The question surprises Sabrina. She had always assumed Kelly and Kris would have stayed close. They continued working together for years after she left the agency. As they chat she learns that Kris hasn't seen or heard from Kelly since Charlie's funeral.

"You know what Kris, We ought to try and organize a get together, see if we can't get Kelly to join us." Sabrina injects enthusiastically. She and Kris promise to make it happen as they end their conversation affectionately.

The KG International office building is glistening in the sun. The main foyer is a hive of activity as employees and customers make their way in and out. Kelly is still amazed at the commitment of all those who are engaged in what has grown to be a business phenomenon, far beyond her greatest expectations. Her loyal and much loved assistant Bett is helping Kelly to prepare for this mornings meeting with all her direct reports.

Kelly is informed that Government business is up first followed by an overview from the Corporates Division. Bett reminds her that John from Technology wants to go over a few things before each of her International offices provide their update.

Kelly sits at her desk looking at papers. The six television monitors she uses for her direct report meetings have not fired up yet. "Is there anything else Bett?"

"I've extended your apologies to a number of corporate events. The Presidents Investment Forum looked too important so I've asked Jordan to go for you. I've left a number of papers for you to go over and sign and.." At that Bett pauses and seems nervous to continue. Concerned Kelly inquires if there is something wrong. It seems Sabrina has left an urgent message on Kelly's private line. Both Bett and Kelly are perplexed. No one has used the number in years. More than perplexed, Kelly is immediately concerned. As Bett leaves she moves to play the message.

"_Hi Kelly, it's me Sabrina. I hope you don't mind my calling. (Pause) I really need to talk to someone. Ah well; you see I don't think Jill's death was an accident! I; I think it's my fault! (Pause) I've made a huge mistake and Jill's dead because of it! (Pause) Kelly; (Stuttering) I'll be at the old Townsend office at 6pm tonight can you meet me there. Please! Ah. OK. Well; bye."_

At that moment the first of Kelly's six screens fires up and John comes on line. Kelly makes a note in her diary about Sabrina's message and starts to focus on her meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

KG International (KGI) is one of the world's leading security organisations. Charlie helped Kelly set the business up when he retired. She has single handedly built it into a powerful and respected organisation. Whilst providing direction in Kelly's life, sadly it hasn't completed it. Over the years Kelly has become ever more reclusive. So much so that none of her direct reports who are meeting with her this morning have ever seen her officially or met her in person.

As the last of the six monitors in her office come to life; Kelly opens the meeting. "I've been over all the financials and the business is in good shape. Well done! You'll be pleased to know that the board has agreed to further investment in our On-line Security Arm." There is a murmur of support from all. John Stanton who is head of Technology for KG International and 2IC to Kelly chimes in. "With the investments I'm proposing technology is going to have a major impact on all our security services; right across the business. Kelly, we'll be the most sophisticated security business in the world, both in traditional security and in all aspects of cyber crime."

The discussion continues in relation to the impact Cyber Crime is having on all KGI business units. Kelly finds herself laughing at the conversation. "When I joined the LAPD, we did everything with paper, type writers and carbon paper! Cyber crime was something discussed in science fiction movies." The team enjoys Kelly's reference and it also brings the meeting back into focus. Jordan; Head of Government Services leads off with her brief. As the meeting is wrapping up the head of Corporate Services raises a question. "Kelly, we've received a request for tender from Wyncott Industries for their global security. We've never responded before, what's the situation now?"

Kelly's mind races to the day she first came across Wyncott Industries. She and Bri had been at the office when a very late Bosley arrives and announces Kris has been kidnapped. It was a trap the Angels fell into when they contacted Jill to let her know what had happened. It turns out Jill had had a fleeting romance and on-going friendship with Anton Karezna's son. Anton Karezna was the head of Wyncott Industries at the time. When the sensitive boy commits suicide Anton places the blame firmly on Jill. To exact his revenge, his plan is to harm Kris. The Angels foil the plot but as Karezna tries to escape in a light aircraft Kelly shoots the fuel tank that ultimately leads to the planes crash and Karezna's demise.

Kelly engages the team. "I had dealings with Wyncott Industries when I worked as an investigator for Townsend and Associates. Let's just say I didn't find them a terribly reputable enterprise back then. Do any of you know anything about them?" As the group discusses Wyncott Industries it turns out that they are a global multi-national organisation. Were KGI to win the tender it would be extraordinarily lucrative. Without exception however, every one of Kelly's reports acknowledges rumors of Wyncott's underworld and corrupt connections.

"Hey Kelly;" Jordan interjects. "This might be of interest? There's a government report due to come down in a month or so. It's apparently going to be pretty heavy and we're being asked to be ready to up security on everyone involved." "What's the relevance?" asks Kelly. "Well they're not saying too much; but it's in relation to some serious corporate crime. One of the companies rumored to be under investigation is Wyncott Industries!" Jordan replies. With an air of recognition Kelly asks whether Jordan is referring to the Wyatt Report; a federal investigation that Kelly has been keeping an eye on. When Jordan confirms this Kelly's decision is made. "Bill, I don't see anything to suggest my initial impression of Wyncott's is off the mark. The last thing I want to be doing is protecting criminals. I think we'll leave it alone!" With that the team covers off on a few areas of general business before the meeting concludes.

Sabrina has contacted the managers of Charlie's deceased Estate who advise that he still owns the office and has all of his and the Angels files stored there. They happily give Sabrina the keys but warn her that the office hasn't been opened since the year 2000, when Charlie's affairs were all but wrapped up.

Sabrina arrives at the office around 4pm. She wants to do some digging around. She's unsure whether Kelly will turn up, but she is pretty resolved now to try and make amends to Jill for her mistake. Sabrina is convinced Jill has been murdered and is determined to find her murderers and if still possible; to bring them to justice. As she enters the old office she stands in the door way taking it all in. She finds she overwhelmed with emotions and memories. The office has changed a little from what she remembers. The furniture layout is in essence the same, but it has a mid 90's look. It is dusty and needs airing. There are a whole lot of filing cabinets and boxes stored along the far wall that were not there when the office was functioning.

After allowing herself the luxury of some wonderful and touching memories Sabrina digs a notebook and pen out of her bag and starts scouting through the filing cabinets and boxes. She finds and pulls out a file on both Anton and Dino Karezna. To her surprise she finds a file on Jill and Kelly and one on her. She finds a file on Wyncott Industries. She pulls these out and walks over to Bosley's desk and starts to flick through them and take notes.

In what seems like a moment but in fact; a couple of hours later there is a knock on the office door. Sabrina grabs some pages that she has sitting on top of Kelly's file and puts them in her bag. As she looks up Kelly opens the door and turns on the lights. She is startled to see Sabrina sitting there in the dark. "Oh! Sorry it was so dark; I didn't think you were here!"

Sabrina is touched that her distant but dear friend has come. "Kelly!" Sabrina pauses and when Kelly doesn't say anything more she continues a little nervously. "Hi; sorry I didn't realize how dark it had gotten. I've been here for a while going over some old files." Kelly acknowledges. "I can see that; how'd you get in?" As Sabrina explains how she gained access to the office Kelly finds herself lost in memories and is also quite emotional at revisiting one of the happiest places and times of her life.

Sabrina interrupts her thoughts. "I wasn't confident you would come, Kelly?" Kelly looks at Bri surprised. "Really; why?" Sabrina is puzzled. "Ah… Well… I don't know! I've tried to keep in touch over the years; but it always felt like you didn't want to know me!" It's Kelly's turn to be surprised. "What do you mean?" "Kelly; you were my best friend, but after I left the Angels you always seemed so remote and well; you never once made any effort to contact me." Kelly moves closer to where Sabrina is sitting. "What are you talking about? You've always been my best friend Bri! You still are!" Sabrina can't believe what she's hearing. Kelly continues. "Birthday's! Every Christmas! I've always sent a card. I've kept up with the boys and all their wonderful achievements. I was so sorry to hear about Paul. Bri I came to the funeral!"

Sabrina finds herself getting angry. "We haven't spoken a word since Charlie's funeral – 13 years Kelly; 13 years!" Well you've always known how to reach me Sabrina! Anywhere; anytime! You used to call and then you stopped!" Kelly's unresolved feelings are also surfacing. Sabrina jumps in. "Because every time I called you seemed so distant." "Bri; it wasn't me who moved on! You had a whole new life; a family! New priorities! I didn't feel a part of it; I didn't fit in!" Sabrina interrupts Kelly again. "You never even tried!" Kelly turns away. Sabrina hangs her head. This is not how she wanted things to be; it is certainly not how she understood things to be.

Sabrina stands and approaches Kelly. "I'm so sorry Kel; I had no idea that's how you felt. Why didn't you say something" Kelly turns and looks Sabrina in the eye; she is still upset. "What could I say? Don't go Bri; I'm this lost, lonely orphan who never felt she had a family until she met you and Jill at the Academy!" Kelly hesitates. "Didn't you feel what we had when we were working for Charlie and Bosley?" Sabrina is taken aback. She always new Kelly was an orphan but she always seemed to have it all so together. Sabrina tries to reassure Kelly in a softer tone. "Of course I did. It didn't end when I left though; it just changed a little. I assumed you knew that! I thought you knew what you meant to me."

Sabrina is really touched by Kelly's pain and loneliness. "Oh come on Sabrina; first Jill, then you! Everything changed. Tiffany and Julie were nice ladies but they weren't… well they weren't you guys! "Kelly I'm so sorry. You were like a sister to me. I guess I just expected you to know that and I expected that you would always be there and I've missed you." Kelly softens at this news. "In my way; I've always been there for you. I've missed you too and I'm here now. So can we get past this? We're grown women and this was all such a long time ago."

Sabrina moves uncertainly towards Kelly perhaps to hug her and then sensing that it wasn't right, pats her arm and turns and moves back to Bosley's desk. "Yeah; sure!" It's then Sabrina remembers why she called Kelly here.


	4. Chapter 4

"I asked you to come here Kelly because I'm certain Jill's death was murder and what's more it's my fault." Kelly gives Sabrina a questioning glance; it's almost dismissive. Sabrina hands her the letter she received from Jill just weeks before she died. Kelly takes her time to read it. Sabrina is getting impatient! At last Kelly looks up from the letter. "Well?" Sabrina pleads. Kelly looks at Bri with a furrowed brow. "OK; it's not a typical letter from Jill. It does seem cryptic but what makes you so sure?" Sabrina takes the letter back from Kelly and starts to take her through the clues.

Sabrina is animated. "OK; OK! Well first, the letter is dated 3 weeks before she died. Going over these files, I know the boat Jill fell out of was called 'Rush' and she mentions the boat in her letter. She also mentions Charlie's boat and calls it 'My Ex for Tea'! Charlie's boat was more of a yacht and it was not called 'My Ex for Tea'. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to contact Charlie, Bosley, you and Kris and mention the Karezna's; Wyncott Industries and Jill's reference… or clue … "My Ex for Tea'. Does any of this mean anything to you?" Sabrina looks to Kelly hoping for something; anything.

Kelly finds herself caught up in where Sabrina is going with this letter. She's drawn back to this morning's meeting. She is well aware that Wyncott Industries is not to be messed with. She looks at Sabrina. "I know Georgio Karezna heads Wyncott Industries now. I know the company has unproven underworld connections. I also remember the mindset of his uncle when he kidnapped Kris to get revenge on Jill. But murdering her; it's a big call! What's more, had you told me all this 30 years ago, I wouldn't have known as much about them as I do today!" Sabrina is pleased with Kelly's response. She has so much more she wants to share with her. The girls sit as Bosley's desk and Sabrina starts taking Kelly through all that she's found.

After some time Kelly looks up at Sabrina. "OK if I were Charlie I'd say we have enough to go on. But we're not investigators anymore. What are you suggesting we do?" Bri looks at Kelly a little surprised. "I may be rusty, but I'm licensed and I'll bet you $100 you are too! This is Jill; and well I feel responsible… You understand; don't you? I feel really terrible! I'm… I'm going to do this and I'd like your help!" Kelly is well aware that Sabrina is going through a lot right now. She's just lost her husband and now she's blaming herself for Jill's death.

Against all her better judgment Kelly engages. "Firstly I don't for one second think any of this is your fault! But I know how you feel and if she was murdered I want justice too. So for now yes I'll help; but Sabrina we are not kids anymore and from what I know about Wyncott Industries, if this gets beyond us, we hand it over to the authorities; right?" Sabrina clenches and releases her fists before clapping her hands. She lets out a long breath. "Thank you! Yes, if we get close enough to sink these people or we are in any danger, yes; we hand it over to the authorities… Um, there's one more thing!" Kelly raises an eyebrow. "What?" Sabrina is nervous. She looks at Kelly. "I have to tell Kris! Will you come with me?" Kelly gets up and moves towards the old bar. She doesn't look at Sabrina and she doesn't say anything.

Sabrina realises she has entered sensitive territory with Kelly. She has no idea why! She looks down at the letter in front of her and then picks it up. Sabrina looks to Kelly. "Jill says in her letter that Kris doesn't mention you anymore and then the last time I talked to Kris, she asked me how you were. Did you guys have some sort of falling out?" Kelly turns back to Sabrina. "Sort of; it's hard to explain. It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore." Relieved Sabrina asks again. "So you'll come?" Kelly shakes out her shoulders and returns to the desk where Bri is still sitting. "I said I was in! Somehow I've a feeling this is going to be important to all of us! She looks at her watch. "Look it's too late to do anything now. I have a couple of meetings in the morning. I could meet you back here tomorrow at 2, if that suits you?"

The timing for tomorrow is not a problem for Sabrina. As Kelly picks up her handbag and starts to pack up to leave, Sabrina lets her know she is going to hang around a little longer and see what else she can dig up. For a minute Kelly thinks she is looking at the Sabrina she looked up to all those years ago. She smiles at her friend. "OK. Don't stay too late and be careful when you leave." When Sabrina looks up again she realises she is sorry that Kelly is leaving. "I will. Hey Kelly… I'm really sorry!" At that Kelly enjoys a chuckle. "It's been good; a little like old times. I've missed that." As Bri reiterates that she feels the same way Kelly waves and leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly has a busy morning ahead of her yet she finds herself looking forward to this day more than she has a working day in a long time. As she breezes through the activities of the morning she is pleasantly surprised when Bett pops her head in to let her know she's organised the car for her. She is apprehensive about seeing Kris but also reassured after clearing the air with Sabrina. As she leaves KGI to head over to the old Townsend Agency offices she's excited; she can't wait to see Sabrina's face.

Sabrina arrived at the office half an hour too early. She doesn't bother going in; she sits in the sun outside the office soaking up the beginnings of a beautiful afternoon. She hears a car approaching and opens her eyes. For a moment she thinks she's lost her mind; seeing things! She blinks a couple of times and then as the car pulls up she bursts into laughter. "Oh my God Kelly! Your car; you still have your car. I can't believe it!" Kelly winds down the window of her old and much loved tan and brown Mustang. She is laughing as Sabrina jumps in. "Yeah Charlie gave it to me when I finished up. I haven't driven it in ages but when we decided to meet here again; well I don't know it just seemed right to dust it off." "Oh Kel this has made my day!" They're both enjoying the moment as Kelly pulls out.

Kris saw the note from her daughter when she got in from golf. _Sabrina Duncan-Hartley wanted to meet you and is calling over at around 2:30pm today._ The message has her thinking back to that phone call she received a couple of days ago. As far as Kris was concerned this was all very unusual for Sabrina. She's looked up to Sabrina when she joined the Angels. She always felt that Sabrina saw her as the rookie though! Oh she knew how close Bri and Jill were, there was no question and I suppose losing your husband has you looking back over your life in different ways. However to hear from Sabrina the way she did and now to have a visit; yeah Kris was feeling nervous.

Kris is fidgeting. She has cleaned up the house and put the kettle on. She is pacing when she hears a car pulling into the driveway. She decides to peek out the window before going to open the door. She is visibly stunned to see Kelly's Mustang in the drive way. She walks to the door and opens it and walks out as Sabrina and Kelly get out of the car. All her anxiety is gone; she starts to run to the car and embraces Sabrina. She turns to hug Kelly and then hesitates. Kelly leans in and gives Kris a warm hug. "Hello; I can't believe you're both here; when CJ said you'd called I was stunned! Kelly, your car! Wow you still have that car!"

The ladies move inside. As Kris prepares a cup of tea, for everyone, Sabrina sees a picture of Jill on the sideboard and moves over to take a closer look. Kelly watches on. "God I miss her Kelly; look at that hair and smile; she was larger than life wasn't she! How could I have let this happen?" "Sabrina!" Kelly exclaims in a loud whisper. As she does Kris rejoins them. "I can't tell you how nice it is to see you both!" Sabrina sits down next to Kelly and accepts her tea. Reluctantly Sabrina jumps into what she has to say. "Kris, I really need to tell you something… Ah; actually this is not easy!" Kelly can see Sabrina is struggling. She touches her arm in encouragement.

Kris can sense the apprehension and is once again anxious. "What's wrong?" Sabrina plows on. "After Paul died I was going through his things when I came across a box of Angel's stuff I had filed." Kris looks at Kelly then back at Sabrina. "I know remember you called me." "I know Kris but I wasn't completely honest with you." Sabrina looks at her. Kris looks from her to Kelly and then back at Bri. "What is it; Sabrina you're scaring me!" "Kris I'm pretty sure Jill's death was not an accident and I feel totally responsible." "What!" Kris looks to Kelly for clarification.

Kelly reaches across the coffee table and takes Kris's hand. "Kris, Jill wrote a cryptic letter to Sabrina just before she died. It appears she was giving Bri some information and Bri may have missed what might have been clues. I've gone through the letter and all the evidence and I'm also convinced Jill's death is suspicious. I think it warrants further investigation." Kris stands and starts to pace. "So what… you're both saying Jill was murdered?" Sabrina looks up at Kris. "We think so." She reaches into her papers and pulls out the letter from Jill. She hands it to Kris.

As Kris reads the letter, Sabrina stands. "I can't believe I missed her clues when I first read the letter! Now… Now well, I'm going to make this right! I'm going to catch the people that did this to Jill! Kelly has agreed to help. I needed you to know and to promise you I" Kelly jumps in. "We" Sabrina looks at her then back at Kris. "We will makes things right. I promise!" Still pacing Kris is clearly upset at this news. "Why wouldn't Jill call me? Why wouldn't she try and reach Charlie. No offense Bri but I don't get it. Why would Jill write a cryptic letter to you?"

Sabrina has asked herself this question many times. "I don't know; maybe she didn't feel she could reach out to you guys at the time. Maybe she would have been putting you in danger!" Again Kelly joins the conversation. "Maybe she was worried that by contacting us at the office, she was putting us all at risk. Who knows? Hopefully we can get some answers!" Kris gets that determined look. "OK I'm in! Tell me what you know and what I can do to help?" As she says these words she sits back down intent on hearing the detail. Sabrina and Kelly share a glance; Sabrina shrugs and sits back down.

Seeing the look between Kelly and Sabrina Kris asserts herself. "I'm serious! If Jill was murdered and we all missed it; that's right Bri, we were always a team. If Jill wrote to you; she took a risk, she knew you were married with a new family. OK maybe she wasn't able to contact me or Kelly; but I should have known if she was in trouble. If Jill was murdered I want to help. So where do we go from here?" Sabrina looks at Kelly who nods. She looks back at Kris and opens her file. "OK well here's what we have!"

Sabrina outlines the information…

"We have the letter from Jill mentioning Anton, Dino, Philippe and Georgio Karezna. Then there's the reference to Wyncott Industries. We also have a reference to the boat owned by Georgio that Jill supposedly fell from when she had her accident. Then there's the name of Charlie's boat 'My Ex for Tea'. Clearly that was not the name of Charlie's boat so we need to try and find out what Jill meant by this. We know that Wyncott industries are under suspicion of underworld connections. This has never been proven." Kris looks at Kelly and then back to Sabrina as she takes in all this information. Sabrina continues. "I think Jill was saying Georgio and Wyncott Industries were dangerous and bad." Kelly steps in. "I know Wyncott Industries are under investigation by the US Government as part of the Wyatt Report. Dino is dead and Anton Karezna the then head of Wyncott Industries was adamant Jill caused his death. He kidnapped you for revenge! Remember?" Kris sighs, she remembers only too well. Sabrina takes over again. "We shot down Anton Karezna in his plane when he tried to escape from us; he died! Philippe, his brother took over the business. Georgio becomes _supposed_ friends with Jill. To me, Jill appears apprehensive about him as per the letter and last but not least; Georgio now runs Wyncott Industries."

Kris looks at the letter again. "Bri you have some other markings on the letter; what are they; are they more clues?" "Well I think so!" Sabrina comes around beside Kris now. "Let's see; there's the reference to the puzzle and the picture. I don't know about you but at the time I didn't think Jill's life was a puzzle; I thought she was exactly where she wanted to be. Didn't you?" Kris nods. Sabrina goes on. "She goes on in a lot of detail about Wyncott Industries and the Karezna's. I think that clue is pretty clear; they're definitely involved in some way! I also know Jill loved dashing and dangerous men, but I never knew her to call them that and I doubt she'd ever write it; don't you?"

Kris is wringing her hands. She looks at Kelly who is watching her intently. She looks back at Bri. "I'm getting the picture! Jill makes reference to Charlie's boat and his ex wife. That seems obvious. What was her name again?" They are interrupted when Kelly receives a text. She looks at her cell phone. "Will you both excuse me; I need to make a call?" Sabrina and Kris nod to Kelly. Sabrina responds to Kris. "I don't know. I was thinking the name of the boat could be some sort of code." Kris nods. "Could be; My Ex For Tea?" "Kris I have no idea why, but the word chemistry sticks out at me. I don't know I just can't imagine Jill saying that about someone she thought was dashing and dangerous. I'm probably clutching at straws; but there could be something there." Sabrina leans back and stretches her back.

Kelly shuts off her phone and turns back to the Bri and Kris. "I think it's time we took advantage of some of KGI's resources. I have a guy named John Stanton works for me. He heads up our technology and on-line security division. I've asked him to pull everything he can on Wyncott Industries; Anton, Dino, Philippe and Georgio Karezna. He'll also pull anything he can on their involvement in motor racing and any reference ever so slight to Jill. I've also asked my assistant to have our old office set up with phone lines and computer access. That will be our home base. John says it will take him a couple of days so I suggest we meet up again then. How's 10:00am? Does that suit you both?" Sabrina and Kris look at each other and nod.

Sabrina flicks through a few more papers. "Hey Kelly, you don't by any chance remember Charlie's ex wife's name?" "I think I do actually. I remember Jill and I stumbled on it somewhere! We teased Charlie about it at the time and he was quite embarrassed. Now what was it? It started with 'K' I think. Was it Kay, no; Kathy? No. Hang on, it was Kate! He called her Katie." Kris becomes alert. "If it's code 'My Ex For Tea' could be something like KTX40!" Sabrina acknowledges that it could indeed be a code. She suggests they have a play with variations before they meet up again. That gives Kelly her cue to make an exit. "OK well I have to go. Kris it has been lovely to see you, even if the circumstances aren't the nicest. See you in a couple of days? Bri are you ready?" Sabrina finishes putting some papers away. "Yep" She looks at Kris. "Kris thanks for being so understanding; I'm really sorry about this! I'm glad you're going to help." Kris hugs her. "It's OK; we'll do this for Jill OK?"


	6. Chapter 6

Kris notices a light rain has started fall outside. She is busily preparing the evening meal. It's this time of the evening that she misses her girls. She and Ben's three daughters are all married and Kris is a grandmother twice over. When the girls were still at home the kitchen was where they all caught up on the events of their days. Ben has been a successful business man for many years now. He loves his work and is rarely home to help with cooking. Tonight this doesn't bother Kris. She has a lot on her mind as she recalls meeting with Sabrina and Kelly earlier in the day.

Kris opens a bottle of wine to let it breathe before dinner while doing so she is surprised to hear Ben's car pull up. When he walks in Kris stills sees the handsome man she married twenty nine years ago. It's true they are both blessed with good health and they remain reasonably active. Ben puts his brief case down as he leans in to kiss her. "You're early; dinner will be about fifteen minutes." "Great that will give me time to change!" He grabs his bag and heads out. Kris just shakes her head and smiles.

As they sit quietly at the end of their meal Ben grows a little concerned. "You've been quiet this evening honey; anything wrong?" Kris fills him in on everything she learned from Sabrina and Kelly this afternoon. Ben is flabbergasted. "You say Sabrina and Kelly; the detectives you used to work with now believe Jill was murdered." "Uh huh; Jill contacted Sabrina for help in a cryptic letter just before she died and Sabrina didn't think anything of it at the time. She feels terrible because she is adamant Jill was giving her clues and asking for help!" Kris takes a sip of her wine. Ben runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "So what? Now thirty years later Charlie's Angels are planning to reform to find Jill's killer; is that right?"

Kris shrugs. "I guess you could say that?" Ben turns sarcastic. "None of you are young women fresh out of the Police Academy you know!" Kris isn't surprised. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Ben stands; he can't believe this conversation. "Supposing your sister was murdered; don't you think digging around trying to find answers could get dangerous?" "It might; but give me some credit. I'm a trained and qualified investigator and whilst I haven't been practicing for a while, I have a lot of experience! I'll have you know I was very good! In fact we all were!" Ben is exasperated. "Kris I don't care; hand it over to the authorities!"

Kris stands. She's angry now. "Well I do care! This is my sister we're talking about. You didn't know her but she was something else. Special! That's not just me saying it either. Kelly and Sabrina would have taken a bullet for her. In fact, we would have done that for each other." Ben can't believe his ears. "My God you're crazy! We are not talking about some Dirty Harry movie and I don't want you even thinking about taking bullets!" Kris grabs the dinner plates and starts to pile them up. "It's a figure of speech; but let me ask you this! In your wonderful corporate banking career have you ever worked with anyone that you would have trusted with your life?" Ben just shakes his head.

Kris feels the need to justify herself. "Look when we have something to give the authorities we will!" She takes a deep breath to calm down. "I've never complained about your work even though you could have retired years ago. You know why? Because I know you love it. I happily gave up my work for you and our family. I have loved being your wife and the mother of our children." Kris is now firm. "But, don't for a second think that the girl I was before I met you just disappeared." Ben sits back down. "What are you saying?" "I never stopped being Kris Munroe Private Investigator. Until now I've just never had a reason. But leaving Sabrina and Kelly out of it, if I'd found out Jill was murdered I would be taking the exact same course of action. Do you understand! I know what I'm doing and I'm going to do it whether you like it or not!" Ben puts his elbows on the table and leans into his hands. "I'm not happy about this!"

Kris is still determined. "No; well you've made that perfectly clear!" She pauses. "You know what, I haven't always been happy with you and your work. I've never complained or interfered; why can't I expect the same from you!" Ben gives up he gets up and storms out of the room. "OK; fine! I'll stay out of it. I'm going to bed; goodnight!" Kris drops her head, she hates fighting with Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina is struggling with her umbrella and the directions she's scribbled on a piece of paper. She is trying to find 'Woodville and Sons – Attorneys at Law'. Scott Woodville is Charlie's cousin. He is a very old man these days. Sabrina remembers him from the first case she, Jill and Kelly worked for Charlie. She shakes her head at the memory. She wonders where all the years went.

Sabrina contacted the firm for a meeting yesterday; she spoke to Mark Woodville, Scott's son. Mark now manages all Charlie's affairs and it was him that gave her access to the old office. She arrives at a pristine building. Taking a lift to the third floor Sabrina finds herself in a very impressive reception. The receptionist welcomes her and places a call to Mark to alert him. "Mrs. Duncan-Hartley you are free to go right in, Mark is expecting you." The receptionist stands and opens the door and points out Marks office.

As Sabrina enters, Mark comes around his desk to shake her hand. They sit in the lounges. "I must say, I've heard so much about the Angels over the years! Charlie and Dad often raved about you girls. It is quite an honor to meet you! Sabrina thanks him. Mark continues. "Did you find what you were looking for at the old office? Kelly rang yesterday and asked to lease it. Dad wouldn't hear of it. He's happy for her to have it and use it for whatever she needs. Are you working together?" "For now yes we are! We think we may have found what we're looking for but we're not sure yet. It may be we'll need your help. I know you act for Charlie but I believe you also act for KG International?" Mark leans back; he's a little surprised at the question.

"Yes we do. Charlie and Dad helped Kelly set it up. In fact, in Charlie's estate he left strict instructions that we're to look after all of you; if you ever need it. He was extremely fond of his Angels!" Sabrina smiles at Charlie's gesture. She has such affection for a man she never, ever met in person. "Thank you the feeling was mutual" Sabrina replies. At that Marks asks how he can help. Sabrina explains. "Right now I was hoping you would help me on a private matter. It has nothing to do with what Kelly, Kris and I are looking into." Mark is intrigued and can't help himself. "Is Kris working with you too? So the Angels are back; wait till I tell Dad!" Sabrina coughs, she's a little embarrassed. "Well now I don't know about that! Jill, Bosley and Charlie were pretty important to the team. Kelly and Kris also worked with other Angels that I never even met. But yes Kelly, Kris and I are looking into something that's been bothering me. Although that's not why I'm here!"

Sabrina continues. "It involves Kelly and I know you work with her, so I need your complete confidentiality. You can't tell her about this; can I trust you?" Mark looks at her. "Will it harm her or KGI in anyway?" Sabrina is taken aback. "What? No! I'd never do anything to harm Kelly!" Mark smiles relieved. "I'm sorry; let me put it this way. I'll promise you confidentiality for now. I won't tell Kelly about this conversation. But I reserve the right to decline any involvement if I think it compromises my relationship with Kelly or KG International. How's that sound?"

With that reassurance Sabrina fills Mark in. "Charlie kept a file on Kelly and I found these papers in it. As you can see they're preliminary investigations. I was wondering if you could help me follow up on this." Mark scans the paperwork; his curiosity gets the better of him. "Are you thinking…" Sabrina cuts him off. "Well now I don't know what to think and I don't think we should jump to any conclusions. Will you help me?" Mark assures her he will. As Sabrina rises to leave she reminds him. "Thanks Mark and Mark… This is just between you and me, OK?" He nods and they shake hands before Sabrina departs.


	8. Chapter 8

It's a little before 10:00am and Kelly walks into the old office. Her people have cleaned it up and installed telephones and computers. Again she finds herself reminiscing about so many good times she's had here. She shakes her head and heads to Bosley's desk. She opens her lap top and starts to check her emails. She's engrossed when she hears the door open. Kris strides in and stops in her tracks. "Hi Kel… Whoa!" "Hi Kris!" Kelly smiles at her. Kris just stands there and takes in the office. She tears up and struggles to speak. "Um sorry; I forgot how much this place meant to me." Kelly laughs. "That's OK; I felt the same way. Sabrina did too."

Sabrina comes through the door behind Kris. "Hey sorry I'm late. Kris what's wrong?" Kris turns to Bri. "I haven't been here for so long, it's a bit overwhelming." Sabrina laughs. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who fogged up when I walked in here for the first time the other day." She looks over to Kelly. "Hey I love what you've done with the place." Bri turns back to Kris. "I couldn't see through the dirt and the dust last time I was here." Kelly gets up and moves to the bar, she's enjoying the moment. "I've even reopened the bar. Anyone for tea or coffee?"

Sabrina walks towards the bar but is struggling. Kelly becomes concerned. "Sabrina; what's wrong with you? Have you hurt yourself?" Sabrina pulls a strange face. "I thought I should try and get a bit fitter; you know in case I have to run or something!" Kris can't hide her amazement. "You're kidding right?" Sabrina can see the funny side of this. "No I'm not. Although at the moment I'm hoping I never have to run again! On a serious note, I did go and have a hit out at the range." Now Kris is perplexed. "You went and hit golf balls?" Kelly laughs at Kris's comment. "You are rusty." She looks at Sabrina. "I'm taking it you fired a few rounds on your gun. Does it still work?"

Sabrina takes her coffee over to Bosley's desk where Kelly is sitting. Kris has taken up in one of the lounge chairs. "Yes it does and happily I wasn't too bad either! I don't want to use it but I'm confident I can if I have too! What about you Kelly; are you still the sharp shooter you were? Kelly looks over her reading glasses. "Let's just say I keep my hand in. How about you Kris; is your licence and weapon current?" "Funny; I never let it go. I've kept it current all these years." Sabrina and Kelly share a knowing look. They had all kept their licenses current.

Kelly reminds the Angel's they have work to do. Sabrina inquires. "So how did your man do Kelly, did he come up with anything?" Kelly stands and points to the computers. "There's heaps here and I've only had a chance to skim through it. I think getting stuck into the detail will be your job. One thing that did jump out at me though was a name." "A name?" Kris asks. Kelly continues. "Yeah Paul Ferrino; ring any bells with either of you?" Kris stands up. "Yeah!" She looks at Sabrina. "Well we watched him blow up Jill's fiancé in that car. It's not something you forget!" Sabrina looks at Kelly. "How's he fit in?"

Kelly studies her P.C. "I'm not sure but the Karezna's were involved in Jill's driving team and Ferrino's name bounces around with that crowd. That was; before he was arrested for Steve's murder." Kris chimes in. "You know he got out on parole about five years ago!" "Really?" Sabrina is surprised and raises her eyebrows at Kris's revelation. Kris has an idea. "Hey Kelly, do you think some of your people at KG International could find his parole officer and maybe where he's hanging out? I think Mr. Ferrino and I should have a chat; what do you think?" Kelly is confident of getting the information Kris is after. Sabrina is also of the opinion that Kris should go and have a chat with him. Kris finds she is wondering what twenty five years in prison has done for him.

Kelly gets up and picks up same papers and her bag. "Well I have to pop back to the office. I'll have Bett get you some details on Ferrino Kris. Sabrina…" "I know Ms. Corporate high flyer!" Sabrina is smiling. "I'll go over these reports with a fine tooth comb." Kelly laughs and mocks Bri with friendly banter. "Just see that you do… OK well I'll see you both back here later today."


	9. Chapter 9

KGI is proving to be worth its weight in gold! As Kris heads out to the L.A. offices of Ferrari she can't help but think about Jill. She's been doing that a lot lately. When she thinks about Ferrino she is reminded of one of the times Jill was most happy and most devastated. Kris had become an Angel when Jill decided to follow her passion for motor racing. When she set her mind to something there was no stopping her. Jill first met Ferrino when he offered her a driving gig in Europe. She never looked back. As Jill's podium finishes grew so did her reputation as a fine race car driver.

Kris and Jill were close as sisters but when Jill left for the academy their relationship was separated by long absences. When Kris came home from work that day and saw Jill standing out on the beach she was genuinely thrilled. Kris had been working for Charlie for about a year and she loved it. She was so excited to be able to share all her exciting news with Jill in person for once. It soon became clear however that it was Jill that had all the really exciting news. She was engaged! Jill was the happiest Kris had ever seen her and she was so pleased. As the eldest daughter Jill had it a lot tougher than Kris. When their alcoholic father got difficult it was Jill that sheltered Kris and her mother from harm's way.

It was Ferrino that set in chain a chapter of events that was to inflict Jill's darkest hour. It was one of the darkest hours for all the Angels. Ferrino had got himself in financial trouble building a super formula one race car and his plan to extricate himself was to have Jill drive the car and crash it. To ensure the crash he had planted an explosive in it. From Kris's point of view it was fortunate that Steve, Jill's fiance decided to test drive the car. He was the one driving it when it exploded. Jill never saw it that way. In that explosion she had lost the love of her life.

Sitting quietly in Ferrino's office at Ferrari Kris finds she is feeling quite angry. It may have happened thirty years ago but that whole experience left a lot of scars. Her thoughts are interrupted when Ferrino walks in. "Mrs. Thompson, how may I help you?" Kris looks at the tired old man and feels no sympathy at all. He was always small but it seems he has shrunken further. He is hunched and looks tired. Kris stands. "You might remember me as Kris Munro!" Ferrino looks puzzled. When Kris see's Ferrino is not following her she adds. "Jill's sister!"

Ferrino's eyes darken. He sits himself down behind his desk. Kris can't help but think he's cowering. Ferrino looks up at her. "I'm not sure why you're here but I've done my time!" Kris sits at the big desk opposite him. The desk makes him look even smaller. She doesn't like Ferrino's inference. "That's not why I'm here Ferrino!" Ferrino shakes his head. "Look; for what it is worth I was very sorry to learn of Jill's death. She was a beautiful lady in every sense of the word." Kris's anger is surfacing. "If she was the woman you say she was; why'd you try and kill her when you blew up your car?"

Ferrino shrugs his shoulders in indifference. This woman in front of him was becoming a bother. "I thought it would serve as a diversion! I didn't want the flaws in my car discovered; it would've ruined my reputation. I thought if Jill died in the car; it would be put down to her being a woman and a bad driver! Anyway; it doesn't matter I was wrong and I've paid the price." Kris raises her voice. "Well you may have served your time; but you're still a murderer and Jill's fiancé is dead because of you. His family has been left with a life sentence!" Ferrino just stares at her blankly. "Feel better now?" He stands. "I think it's time you left Ms. Munro!" "It's Mrs. Thompson these days and as I said that's not why I'm here." Ferrino sits back down. Kris continues. "What do you know about Wyncott Industries and their involvement in motor racing?"

Ferrino looks up more alert than he's been since Kris arrived. "That's interesting! Why do you ask?" It's Kris's turn to sound indifferent. "I'm putting together a book on Jill's life. I don't know a lot about her motor racing days so I'm talking to all her sponsors. Wyncott Industries was one of them. I thought you might be able to give me an idea on where to start with them?" Ferrino thinks before responding. "Wyncott Industries and the Karezna family have been involved in motor racing for a very long time." Kris nods. Ferrino continues. "About the time I was trying to get my baby off the ground, it was rumored they also had a super car they were trying to get going."

Kris gets that sniff that she might be on to something. "Really?" "As I said, we're talking rumors and they never produced a car." Ferrino hesitates. "Look I don't know where you would start." He hesitates again. "I'd be careful though; there were a number of suspicious deaths around their driving camp back then. They were all put down to accidents and nothing was ever proven" He slides into a strained smile. "That's the thing with Wyncott Industries; there's always a rumor but never any proof!" Kris realizes she is not going to get much more. She stands to leave. He also stands and moves to shake Kris's hand. She turns away from him. "I appreciate you meeting with me Mr. Ferrino. Good day!" With that she closes the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sabrina is buzzing when Kelly walks into the office. Kelly stops dead in her tracks. She can't help herself. Seeing Sabrina like this; it's like she has literally traveled back in time. Sabrina looks up and notices Kelly standing there. "Oh hi Kelly; didn't hear you come in!" Kelly laughs. "Hi Sabrina." Sabrina really is pumped. "Investigators today don't know how good they have it!" Kelly's not following. "What?" Sabrina is mesmerized at something on her computer. "What; with computers and the internet. Amazing!" Kelly walks over to where Bri is sitting at the computer. "So with all this energy have you actually found anything?"

Sabrina looks up confused. "Found anything?" Kelly laughs. "Well did you?" Now Bri is concerned. "Why are you laughing?" Kelly puts a reassuring arm on Bri's shoulder. "I'm sorry; I'd forgotten what you're like when you get a scent! It's happy laughter! It… Well it really is like old times seeing you like this!" Sabrina is relieved and finds herself smiling at the sentiment. "Oh, well that's OK! Can I tell you what I've found?" As Kelly gets settled in the lounge seat in front of Bosley's desk, Kris walks in. "Hi there; what have I missed?" She plonks herself in the other lounge seat beside Kelly.

Kelly smiles! She finds herself caught up in the energy two of her oldest friends are generating. She thought she'd lost them both long ago. Oh she knows that this whole exercise could be just Sabrina's way of coping with Paul's death but she's happy to play along. Despite the unspoken words between her and Kris the damage that was done all those years ago is still just under the surface. Surprisingly though; most of the pain she felt back then is gone. At the moment she is actually more concerned that if this is an exercise in futility, she and Sabrina may have dragged up a lot of sad memories for Kris. Kelly is surprised how concerned she is that Kris might get hurt by all this.

"Hi Kris, Bri was just going to fill me in on what she's managed to dig up so your timing is perfect." Kris rubs her hands together. "Great!" Sabrina pulls the pencil out from behind her ear. "Here's what I have learned so far! I used the internet to go over the police report on Jill's death. I've also checked the weather reports for that day. Firstly, there were four on the boat. There was Georgio, Jill and another couple. Interestingly, the weather was perfect. It appears, at least for some part of their investigations; the police were suspicious about the so called freak wave!" Kris frowns. "So why didn't they investigate further?"

Sabrina; with her elbows on Bosley's desk, wraps her hands together and rests her chin there. "Well that I don't know! However; I have the names of the two other people on the boat. AND. I did go over the reports from John and guess what?" Kelly and Kris share a glance. Bri continues. "Their names appear on one of the files John sent us." Kris gets up to put the kettle on. "That's good news though; isn't it?" Kelly gets up to help Kris. Bri is focused. "Well good and bad!" Kelly looks at Sabrina with a questioning expression. "Unlike the other names on the list there's not any real information on them. However, I think the entire list is worth checking out. Just a thought!" As Kelly brings Sabrina a coffee, she and Kris settle back in the lounges.

Kelly is pensive for a moment taking in all Sabrina has shared. She looks at Kris. "How'd you go with Ferrino?" Taking a sip of coffee Kris looks between Kelly and Sabrina. "It was interesting! Before I knew it I was blasting Ferrino for being a murderer." It's Kelly and Sabrina's turn to share a glance. Kris smiles and continues. "It's alright, I got over it! Anyway; he said Wyncott's is into the motor industry in a big way. But he didn't know a lot. He basically said they're not to be trusted and to be careful." Sabrina is filtering the information. "It's not a lot to go on." Kris nods. "No; but one thing he said that was interesting was that in the 70's they were trying to produce a super car; not unlike what he was trying to do. He said there were a couple of suspicious deaths around Wyncott's team although nothing could be proven."

Kelly has been listening intently. With both hands wrapped around her coffee mug and her legs wrapped comfortably underneath her in the chair, even in her sixties she is a picture of beauty. "That ties in with what my team are saying. Wyncott Industries are definitely not to be trusted." Taking a deep breath then sighing Sabrina ads. "Well I certainly don't like the smell of them; but you know what; I never did!" She pulls out some printed documents. "John produced this list. He said it was heavily protected and the security so good; he was a bit lucky to get access to it. It's got these names, some with addresses and it appears they each received some sort of payment from Wyncott. There is no reference to why! John said the security on the file alone made the information in it… well interesting!"

Kris rests her coffee cup on Bosley's desk. "Gosh Kelly; thank heavens for your company, this John guy is brilliant!" Kelly smiles, she is very proud of KGI and John. "He'd know Bri; he's one of the smartest computer men I've ever known! Kris looks to Sabrina for guidance. "So I guess we make a visit to those on the list, right?" Sabrina nods. "Although there was one other thing! It seems our friends at Wyncott Industries are very high on the list of not very nice companies in the "Wyatt Report". Kelly unfolds herself from the chair. "I've asked my team to keep an eye on that. They've raised some alarm bells about Wyncott Industries and the Wyatt report."

Kris picks up Sabrina and Kelly's cup and takes them to the bar. "I've read about that report but what's it got to do with our investigation?" Sabrina puts her hands behind her head and leans back in Bosley's chair. Kelly leans down and pulls some papers out of her brief case. "Let's just say in some circles it's called the 'Wyncott Industries' report!" Kris takes it in. Kelly places a thick document of pages on the desk. "You know guys, I have an in to Wyncott Industries.? Sabrina and Kris are alert. "How?" Bri asks. "Well they've just gone to tender for a new security contractor and KGI has been asked to bid. What if the reclusive head of KGI asked for a meeting with the flamboyant head of Wyncott Industries! Now that could be interesting?

Kris's danger meter goes through the roof. "I don't know, it sounds like it could be dangerous!" "Well it could be, but it could also be a quick way to get a feel for what's really going on there. Bri what do you think?" "If you think you can do it and stay safe; I say go for it. Having you close to him will be very powerful for us." Kelly smiles "piece of cake!" Kris turns to Sabrina. "OK so what about us Bri; where to from here?" "I was going to get you to start going through this list. Start meeting with them and see if you can find out what this list is all about! I thought I'd see if I can get a meeting with Earl Wyatt. It'd be good to know more about his report." Kris nods. Sabrina puts her hand to her chin. "OK; so now I have to get to Washington!" Without even thinking Kelly offers a solution. "That's easy; take my jet!" Kris and Sabrina are incredulous! Sabrina bursts out in absolute surprise. "You have a jet?" Looking at Sabrina and Kris's faces and realizing how she must have sounded, she laughs. "Yes; why? Don't you?" Sabrina is very buoyant. "Well OK! I just need to see if Charlie's contacts or anyone at Woodville and Associates can get me a meeting."


	11. Chapter 11

Kris pulls up at a dilapidated house in a housing commission Estate on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Sitting in her car out the front, she checks the address on her list and then looks again at the run down property. Shrugging she grabs her handbag, gets out and walks to the door of the house. She knocks a couple of times before a gruff elderly lady answers the door. "Yes!" "Mrs. Henry I'm Kris" The old lady interrupts her. "State your business lady!" Kris looks at her list and looks at the tired and haggard woman standing in front of her. "Are you Mrs. Henry?"

The old lady moves to shut the door. Kris is still quick and puts her hand on the door to stop her. "I'm a Private Investigator for Townsend and Associates. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." The lady is agitated. "I ain't got no mind to talk to no investigator so you git Lady! With that Mrs. Henry slams the door. Kris finds she's staring at the peeling paint that symbolizes the life journey that created that woman. Oh well she thinks to herself. Heading back to her car she realizes that under the circumstances she might adopt a different cover. If these people are at Wyncott's mercy being a private investigator will probably make them all edgy.

At the next address on the list Kris gets a similar reaction. After another couple of attempts she's getting frustrated. She thinks to herself; maybe I'm not as good as this as I thought… _OR_; I'm definitely rusty. Her spirits are lifted momentarily at the next house. When she knocks the door is answered by an elderly gentleman. He has a kindly manner. "Yes dear!" Forgetting her cover she starts her routine. "Mr. Hurley. My name is Kris Thompson; I'm a Private Investigator for Townsend and Associates. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Mr. Hurley remains helpful inquiring how he might assist. "Well I'm wondering whether you ever worked for Wyncott Industries."

Mr. Hurley instantly becomes agitated and nervous. He looks past Kris and around the streets and his yard. Looking back directly at Kris, "I don't see how that would be any of your concern Mrs. Thompson. I think you should leave now; good day!" Kris is left spluttering as Mr. Hurley slams the door on her.

As Kris leaves Mr. Hurley goes straight to his phone. He pulls an address book from the drawer there and nervously looks up a number. He dials and is answered promptly. He partakes in an animated discussion and is clearly upset when he hangs up the phone. Oblivious Kris continues to her next destination.

It's getting late in the day! Not quite evening but late afternoon. Kris has called on a number of houses and hasn't gotten very far. She is up to the eighth on the list. After the reaction from Mr. Hurley she has not let her cover slip and is trying not to mention Wyncott Industries directly. She is unaware that for the last three houses she has had a tail on her. Kris knocks on the door and is waiting for it to be answered.

When the door is answered Kris is standing face to face with a lady she immediately feels hopeful about. She is dressed impeccably and seems to have a warm aura. Kris begins her spiel. "Mrs. Starkey. My name is Kris Thompson; I'm from the Department of Social Securities. I'm doing research on how people are coping in retirement. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions." Mrs. Starkey invites her in. Kris becomes hopeful as she enters Mrs. Starkey's delightful little home. Mrs. Starkey offers to make her a coffee which Kris gratefully accepts. "I imagine you've not had many people want to talk to you!" Kris responds "well not too many but I can understand that I guess!"

Outside the two guys that have been trailing Kris are watching on. His phone rings. "Yeah it's me; look she hasn't mentioned the business again but she has visited eight houses. Each of those houses is on your list!" He listens intently to the caller and then responds. "The first three places she went she was an investigator for a firm called Townsend and Associates. It seems after Hurley's place she suddenly started working for the Department of Social Security!" Nodding as he listens; his partner watches on; every now and then he glances back at the house. "Yeah she's in with the Starkey lady now. She's been in there a while." Listening intently he looks at his partner and then at the house. "Both of them?" He nods again. "OK; sure we're on it. I'll report in when all the loose ends are tidied up."

Sabrina is still getting over her first ride in Kelly's jet as her taxi is approaching the offices of Dr. Earl Wyatt. It's been a while since Bri's enjoyed the fancy lifestyle of corporate jets and commuting across America. She finds she is looking forward to meeting Dr. Wyatt. She read a lot about him on the plane. As the cab pulls up Sabrina steps out and takes in the activity around her. In her view is a mixture of small and tall and old and new buildings. People of all ages, races, shapes and sizes seem to be in a hurry. As she strides into Wyatt's office she catches her own reflection in a window. Sabrina is still tall, slender and striking. She wears her hair a little shorter these days and still carries a pants suit beautifully. Pleased with her appearance, she straightens her jacket and continues.

Dr. Wyatt is waiting for Sabrina when she enters. Sabrina greets him. "Dr Wyatt thank you for seeing me on such short notice! I know you're a busy man." "Not at all Mrs. Duncan- Hartley; Charlie was a great friend. Over the years I've heard a lot about his Angels. I must admit I am intrigued to finally meet one!" "Thank you and please call me Sabrina." "So Sabrina what can I do for you?" Sabrina switches on her charm. "Well sir, I'm hoping you can help me with a murder investigation!" Dr. Wyatt is quite surprised at the statement and suddenly alert. "A murder investigation; what makes you think I can help?"

Sabrina is unfazed by Dr. Wyatt's clear change of mood. "You see, it's like this; if Georgio Karezna, head of Wyncott Industries isn't the murderer; I'm pretty sure he knows who is!" Dr. Wyatt leans into the conversation. He is suddenly very interested in what Sabrina has to say. "Dr. Wyatt I read all the papers and I am aware of all the rumors surrounding your report. I'm wondering if you can share anything with me that won't compromise you and might help me." He looks at her, "Who's been murdered?"

Sabrina straightens. "Actually it's personal for me. A fellow Angel! Jill Munro worked for Charlie back when I did. She left to pursue a career in motor racing." Wyatt's response surprises Sabrina. "Jill Munroe died in a freak boating accident over 30 years ago!" Sabrina looks him in the eye. "Supposedly; but I have evidence to suggest otherwise. I'm a little surprised you're familiar with the background." "The work I'm doing is quite sensitive but it's also very thorough. Miss. Munro's accident came up in some of our research. We looked into it but for our purposes it wasn't significant enough for us to investigate any further."

Sabrina feels a pang of hurt at such a dismissive statement. She realizes Jill is just a number to this guy. "Well as I said, it's personal for me! I've come upon enough questionable information that for my purposes; it does warrant further investigation, if you know what I mean!" Wyatt stares at Sabrina intently before responding. "My work is bound by strict rules of confidentiality, it's a Government investigation. I'll share what I feel I can, but everything I tell and this very discussion is off the record. If you mention me or our chat to anyone I will deny it. Are we very clear?" Sabrina reassures him.

Wyatt takes a deep breath. He looks at Sabrina closely he's impressed by her obvious intellect. He can see what Charlie saw in this woman. "OK! My brief is actually very broad. It's an investigation into a number of companies who are believed to have acted against our national interests. We are paying close attention to two in particular. One we have enough evidence to wind up now. Many of their top executives will go to prison for a very long time. The other is proving a little more difficult. We have concrete evidence of their trading with known terrorist organisations. We can and will charge them. However, whilst it will hurt the company in question, it's not enough to get us the real perpetrators!" "I see" Sabrina is listening to every word.

Wyatt continues. "We haven't been able to find one piece of evidence of what it is they're actually doing. Not a shred! We've been holding off bringing down the report in the hope of getting some detail on what is taking place in these transactions. If we don't get a break soon any charges we bring will have little or no impact on their operation. Are you following me?" Sabrina shakes her head. "Oh yes sir I am!" "Well to tell you anymore would be inappropriate. I hope you find your murderer Sabrina. Should you happen on anything that might help me; here is a number you can reach me on any time." Dr Wyatt hands Sabrina a card. "You must not give this to anyone. Do you understand?" Sabrina takes the card and nods.

"Here's the other thing" ads Wyatt. "You're going into very, very dangerous territory. If you don't get this right, they'll show no mercy. Be very careful." "Oh I will sir, don't you worry about that." Sabrina look s determined. "Sabrina I was close to Charlie. He got me out of a very difficult situation when I was young and we remained very good friends until his passing. You may not know this but he loved you girls. Having met you I can see why! I know how Jill's death hurt him. I really hope you get your answers!" Sabrina stands to leave. She reaches out to shake Dr. Wyatt's hand. "Thank you. I will!"


	12. Chapter 12

Kris and Mrs. Starkey are chatting over refreshments. "You have a lovely place Mrs. Starkey." "Oh dear, please call me Rosemary and thank you; it's not much but it's home." "Do you live hear alone" Kris inquires. Rosemary becomes a little pensive. "Yes… George… he's my husband; he passed away a little over six years ago. He was a good man, I miss him terribly." Kris is compelled to touch this lonely woman's hand. "I'm so sorry!" Rosemary pats Kris hand. "I have three beautiful daughters though, I'm very proud of them. It's just they lead such busy lives I don't see them as much as I'd like." "I know what you mean, I have three girls too. They're all grown up with their own families; sometimes I look at them and wonder where the time went!"

Both the ladies are momentarily lost in their own thoughts and memories. Kris brings herself back to the moment. "Rosemary, I was wondering what Mr. Starkey did for a living." "He was a builder. He had a heart attack whilst working on a roof and took a nasty fall. He never recovered." Kris is moved. "That's terrible!" "Fortunately George was a good provider. He kept up his insurances. There was no debt in his business and with the money from his insurance I was able to pay off the house and enjoy a good but modest existence. I'm proud to say I'm self sufficient Mrs. Thompson."

Kris realises she hasn't removed her own formalities. "Oh please call me Kris! So Mr. Starkey ran his own business? He never worked for a large or government organisation!" Rosemary raises an eyebrow. She's curious to know what this is really about. "He sometimes had contracts with large companies and government agencies, but mostly he did house work for local developers." "Without wanting to alarm you, we have a record that's shows you received a significant payment from Wyncott Industries in the 1980's?" "Well not really!" Kris looks at Rosemary willing her to go on. "No; my brother Billy received a large sum of money from that company. He wanted us to have it; said it was dirty money. He was happy to take it off Wyncott Industries but he didn't want a penny of that money for himself!"

Kris is trying to contain her excitement. Something is telling her she is onto something. "Really; I wonder why?" Kris asks. "I'm afraid I don't know the full story and after Billy went missing, well it never really got discussed again." "He's missing! What did Billy do; did he work for Wyncott Industries?" "He called himself a mechanical engineer, but I always thought it was big words for his being a motor mechanic! He worked a lot in Europe around racing cars! He liked living the high life our Billy did!" "His last name wasn't Hancock?" Kris leads the conversation now. Rosemary responds surprised. "Why yes." Kris pushes on "and he worked for Wyncott Industries?"

Rosemary engages in the conversation. "Yes he did; for a time. He told George they were a nasty crowd. I know George wanted him to get away from them, but I don't think he could. Next thing we know he shows up giving us all this money and then disappeared. Oh we got letters from him from different places, then after a while they just stopped coming and we never heard from him again." "Would you still have those letters Rosemary?" "Why yes I do! I was going through some things of George's the other day and came across them. Now where were they?"

Rosemary gets up and goes into another part of the house. Kris looks around the lovely room. The furniture is old but meticulously maintained. The wall paper is worn and reflects a very different time in interior design but it suits this room. Rosemary returns. "Here they are!" Kris takes the letters and looks over them quickly. "Rosemary, would I be able to borrow these. I promise to return them to you." Rosemary is happy to let Kris borrow them. Kris continues. "Was Billy ever married?" "No… He was madly in love for a time with a European girl. 'Louisa Frederickson'; I remember thinking she had a beautiful name. Never met her of course but you know I think I have an old photo of her and Billy somewhere."

Mrs. Starkey again gets up and wanders out of the room. Kris has a sip of what is now cold coffee. She is hyped though; she is confident she is on to something. Rosemary returns with a photo of Billy and Louisa from the late seventies; early eighties. Kris studies the photo "they are quite the couple!" "Kris, if I may say; I get the feeling you're not really from Social Security?" "Actually I'm not Rosemary. Um, there is also someone missing from my life that was mixed up in Wyncott Industries. I'm trying to find her!" "Billy was right, they are a nasty crowd. I hope you find her Kris, I really hope you do."

Kris prepares to leave. Not only has Rosemary been helpful, she has actually enjoyed a pleasant afternoon with a lovely lady. "Thank you! Well I better run, I have a long drive back to town. May I borrow the photo as well?" "Oh yes dear, of course. It's been very nice to meet you; sometimes my days get a bit lonely now that George is gone." Kris and Mrs. Starkey move to the front door; Kris is about to leave. Shaking Mrs. Starkey's hand; hesitantly Kris leans in gives her hug. "Thank you for all your help Rosemary. Take care." As Kris drives away Rosemary is standing at her door. They wave to each other.

Kris is energized as she heads home. She can't wait to see Sabrina and Kelly tomorrow. She switches on her I Pod that CJ her daughter set up for her and sings along. She is cruising a hillside road enjoying the music unaware that she is being followed. When she instinctively checks her rear view mirror she notices two men in a car behind driving far too fast and far too close to her. Her danger meter starts to stir. She decides to increase her speed a little and see how the car behind reacts.

The two guys following Kris look at each other. They realise she's noticed them. The driver accelerates and rams the back of Kris's car. Kris accelerates. She tries to shake them off but it's proving difficult. Again, the car in pursuit rams Kris's car. She's trying to watch where she's going while keeping an eye on the car following her. The next thing she realizes is the car chasing her has pulled up alongside. She swerves into them and tries to run them off the road. They pull back and Kris breathes a sigh of relief.

As she takes a bend at too high a speed she is watching the car that is trying to run her off the road. As she returns her gaze to the road ahead she sees a car coming around the bend towards her. Instinctively she swerves to miss the innocent on comer. Her front wheel hits the kerb and her car becomes airborne. The car that was chasing Kris swerves past the other car and drives off. The driver of the oncoming car screeches to a halt. He jumps from his vehicle and runs to where Kris's car has left to road. As he looks down on the wreckage all he can see is the four spinning wheels as Kris's car rests on its roof.


	13. Chapter 13

Kelly was surprised when Bett informed her that Karezna would be delighted to meet with her. He insisted they do it over a meal at an exquisite Los Angeles restaurant. It wasn't really what Kelly had in mind but after reflection felt it probably played more into her hands than his. As her driver opens the door for her; Kelly steps out of the car. She's oblivious as heads turn; she is wearing a chic suit. It is not what she would normally wear to dinner at a top restaurant but it's more then she would wear to an office meeting. She is very conscious of the look she has gone for. She wanted to make a statement that business was her priority but that she was open to more intimate conversation should the opportunity present itself.

She's never met Georgio. Of course she knows a lot about him. Even in his sixties his playboy reputation is preeminent. Kelly had done her homework and was confident she could not be more prepared for this meeting. As she enters the restaurant the Maitre De recognizes her and escorts her to Karezna's private table. Georgio stands to greet her. "Ms. Garrett, I confess I am both surprised and intrigued that you would seek a meeting!" Gracious and smiling Kelly takes her seat and allows the Maitre De to unfold and place her napkin. Georgio sits. "Why Mr. Carezna, you have asked my organisation to submit a proposal for your security business; haven't you?"

Karezna waves the Maitre De away and places his own napkin. "Yes we have! Please call me Georgio." Kelly thanks him. Karezna continues. "Ms. Garrett." Kelly looks at him and smiles, "Kelly!" Georgio is pleased at Kelly's demeanor so far and returns her smile. "Kelly we have asked your company to tender for our business on many occasions but you have always declined. What's changed?" Kelly has always been street smart and despite her preference for a reclusive life she finds herself warming to the banter. "A new employee and some new technology have me convinced we can meet your needs. You see I don't set my business up for failure. Until now I haven't been convinced we can provide you the security I think you need!"

Karezna studies Kelly trying to gauge her. "That's very interesting. Shall we order our meal and some wine perhaps. Then we can relax and discuss the detail!" Kelly smiles and drops her head just a little "by all means!" Georgio signals the waiter with authority. As he approaches Karezna checks whether there is anything Kelly is not inclined to eat. She encourages Georgio to go ahead and order for her. Georgio instructs the waiter. "The lady wants to be surprised! Make sure the wine is equivalent if not better than our meals." The waiter takes the menu and departs.

The waiter returns an opens a fine bottle of red wine. Kelly crosses her hands in front of her on the table and inclines ever so slightly towards Karezna. "It surprises me that you would go to tender for security services before the Wyatt Report comes down?" Georgio puffs his chest out with confidence. "Is that so? That report has no bearing on us; we're operating business as usual." "I'm sorry it's just in some circles; the report is being referred to as the Wyncott Industries report. I'm sure you must have heard!" Again Georgio looks cocky. Kelly is finding she's repulsed by his arrogance. "Of course but that's just petty rivalry. I'm sure you know what it's like. When your company is good at what it does, there are always other businesses and people trying to bring you down."

Kelly leans back and takes a sip of her wine. "Actually I can't say that I do!" Karezna laughs boldly. "Then you are a very lucky woman! Tell me; I'm curious, I believe you've had previous dealings with our firm?" Kelly raises an eyebrow although she half expected this line of questioning. "Not in a commercial capacity, but once when I was younger I bumped into Wyncott Industries. But you know that don't you?" Karezna laughs and nods. "That's not going to be a problem is it Georgio?" Georgio takes a sip of his wine "that depends!" Kelly looks at him puzzled. Georgio laughs loudly. Kelly's skin crawls. "That depends on if I go crazy and try and kidnap anyone; are you going to shoot me down?"

Kelly hides her disgust. "That depends on who you kidnap and whether you try to escape in a plane!" She lets her false smile slide away and looks at Karezna in a more serious tone. "Is that really how you see what happened?" Georgio quizzes her. "Isn't it how you see it?" "I wasn't that close to it; I was helping out some friends. But from what I've learned your uncle was a heart broken man grieving over his dead son. I don't condone what he did, but in some ways I can empathize!" Karezna attempts sincerity Kelly is just more revolted. "You are a compassionate woman. My uncle kidnapped your co-worker in order to seek revenge on her sister; your friend! And you can empathize with him!" Kelly gives him a steely look. "What can I say?"

Karezna takes another sip of wine. At that moment their entree is served. Kelly observes the delicacy in front of her and sips her wine. Karezna continues with his attempted sincerity. "You know I knew your friend Jill very well. I was with her when she died." That throws Kelly; she was not expecting the conversation to get to this subject so quickly and so openly. "Really I didn't know that" Kelly replies. She continues to feed him playing to his ego. "You must be the dashing and dangerous new man Jill told me about the last time we spoke. If that was you; I think she was; well quite keen!" Kelly feigns getting emotional although to her surprise she realizes she's not far from it in reality. "I knew she was on a boat with friends; so you were there! What happened?"

For the first time this evening Karezna reads Kelly correctly. "I'm sorry Kelly; I didn't mean to bring back sad memories. Yes we were laughing and having a good time, not taking enough care and going too fast! We hit something; I was told later it was an unusual wave. Jill went over the side. By the time we recovered and got back to her, she was dead. A tragedy; I was heartbroken!" Kelly feels his description of Jill's death hit her hard. She is really fighting for control now. Ever cool she replies "You must have been! It was devastating for me!"

Karezna reaches across the table and touches Kelly's hand. It is all she can do not to let the desire to move away reach her hand. "Jill was a beautiful lady and talented in so many ways. As are you my dear Kelly" Kelly uses the pause to pull her hand away. She looks away from Karezna and has another sip of wine. "Yes she was Georgio; now before I totally embarrass you by crying perhaps we should talk a little more about your business needs." Karezna is pleased with himself. He perceives he's made Kelly vulnerable. He's looking forward to exploring this new situation with Kelly; he's looking forward to taking it to a more intimate level.


	14. Chapter 14

Kris stirs to a doctor checking her charts. Without realizing she tries to move. Suddenly it feels like she's been hit by a Mack truck. The doctor puts a gentle arm on her shoulder. "Don't try and move for a while Mrs. Thompson; you've been in a car accident." Kris relaxes. As she lays back she tries to recount what happened. It's all a blur. Whilst in a daze a young police officer interrupts her line of thought. "Are you able to answer a few questions Mrs. Thompson?" Kris nods; she tries to move again but a stab of pain discourages her. The doctor cautions the young officer. "She's had a bad shake up Officer, but she's going to be fine. Not too long OK, she needs some rest."

The officer acknowledges the Doctors instructions. He looks at Kris. "Mrs. Thompson, do you remember anything?" The panic and uncertainty of waking in an unfamiliar environment is dissipating; Kris is able to answer the officer with a degree of confidence. "No; not really! A car was trying to overtake me, so I was a bit distracted! I remember looking up and seeing a car coming in the other direction. The next thing I remember is hanging upside down in my car, with a young man looking in the window!" The officer smiles, "you're lucky he stopped. It was a remote road; you could still be out there hanging upside down! He saw the other car, so that gives me a little to go on. I'll look into it before I file my report. Would you like me to call your husband?"

Kris is suddenly very alert. "No! No thank you. I'd like to talk to the doctor first and then I'll call him. I don't want him to worry." The officer is a bit surprised; "oh OK; well I'll be in touch." Kris thanks him and the officer leaves. She buzzes for the doctor. When he enters Kris wants to know when she can go home. "You've had a nasty blow to the head; that cut above your eye has eleven stitches. I've x-rayed your ribs and there are no breaks but you have very severe bruising. You are going to be very sore. I'd like to keep you in overnight." Kris looks at him in earnest, "I'd really rather go home, if that's ok!" The doctor smiles; Kris figures he's probably a little older than her; she notices he's in good shape and has a beautiful smile. Kris mentally reprimands herself; what am I thinking I'm a married woman!

The Doctor is watching the strange expressions that are passing across Kris's face. He pulls his pocket torch out and examines Kris's eyes. "OK; If you have someone to pick you up and I can talk to them before you leave; I guess I am ok with you checking out." As Kris thanks the doctor she goes scrimmaging through her handbag and texts Kelly.

While she is not enjoying the company, Kelly is enjoying an exquisitely grilled serving of ocean Perch. The conversation is comfortably focused on Wyncott Industries security needs. Kelly informs Karezna; "we have all the resources and technology to provide a total service. We can operate on a…" Kelly's phone; which is set to vibrate, is sitting on the table beside her. It starts to rumble. "Oh excuse me Georgio." She looks at her phone. "Actually, I need to get to this. Would you excuse me a second! I hate making mobile calls in public places; I'll be right back." Georgio stands as Kelly leaves the table. He's disappointed at the interruption.

Kelly finds a private place and calls Kris. "I got your text Kris; how's it going?" Kris is feeling a little guilty calling Kelly but she was not calling Ben or the girls. "Hi Kelly, I'm sorry to interrupt your date!" Kelly laughs sarcastically into her phone. "My date! This guy is so smooth he is making my skin crawl. I'm grateful for the interruption. How'd you get on?" Kris gets to the point, "well I have a lot to tell you but I also need a huge favour!" Kelly doesn't hesitate; "sure what's up" "I had a little car trouble and I'm in the Memorial Hospital Emergency. They won't let me take…" "My god Kris what happened; are you ok?

Kris tries to laugh but it's a bad idea. "Actually I've been better! They won't let me take myself home and truth is I can't go there. If Ben sees me he is going to freak out. I'd have called Sabrina but she's flying back from Washington. So if it's not too uncomfortable I was wondering whether I could stay with you tonight." Kelly is suddenly very aware that Kris's uncertainty about events in their past are as close to the surface as her own. Kelly doesn't care. "What are you talking about? Of course you can stay with me! I'll be right there!" As they both hang up, Kris breathes a sigh of relief.

Kelly immediately swings into action. She phones her driver to pick her up immediately. She calls her housekeeping and has them prepare the guest room. She also asks them to prepare a light meal. She figures Kris probably hasn't eaten. Kelly walks back to table she is sharing with Georgio Karezna. He stands as she approaches but Kelly does not sit down. "I'm so sorry Georgio there's an emergency back at my office. I'm afraid I'll have to cut our evening short. I really am sorry; we're very interested in this contract. Perhaps we can take a rain check and catch up where we left off?" Karezna is not pleased but he realizes there is nothing he can do. He opts to be chivalrous. "Of course, do you need transport?" Kelly thanks him but lets him know her driver has arrived. She politely thanks him for a lovely evening all the while grateful she can get away.


	15. Chapter 15

Kelly hurries into the hospital reception. She asks a nurse on the desk where she can find Kris. As she walks into Kris's room she is shocked to see her friend sleeping; her head wounds particularly evident. Seeing Kris lying there is a stark reminder to Kelly that they aren't young Angels anymore. As Kris stirs Kelly pulls some hair back off her face, "hey it's OK; don't try and move." Kris is relieved to see Kelly; she smiles. "My God Kris; what happened?" Kris brushes off the concern, "It looks a lot worse than it is!" Again Kelly asks for more details. Kris reassures her "I'll tell you about it later. The Doctor wants to talk to you before I can leave."

As Kris strains to reach the phone by her bed, Kelly reaches over and passes it to her. When the nurse picks up Kris lets her know that her ride is here and asks her to send in the Doctor. Kelly takes a softer approach to seeking more information. "Dare I ask? Did you have an accident or are things starting to heat up." Kris just looks at her, "Don't ask!" Dr Samuels, Kris's doctor walks in. Kelly turns to greet him and her jaw nearly hits the ground. The Doctor is just as surprised; at first they're both lost for words and then he greets her, Hi Kelly." "My goodness; Allan; wow; how nice to see you."

As Kelly and Allan continue looking at each other Kris starts to wonder what on earth is going on. "Ah; hello!" She coughs, which she shouldn't have done because it really hurts. She continues, "Um excuse me?" Kelly realizes they have been distracted. "Oh I'm sorry; your Doctor is a very old friend of mine." The Doctor comes back to the present, "An old friend hey! Actually" he looks at Kris, "once a very long time ago we weren't just friends, we were madly in love." He smiles lightly but Kelly is suddenly very uncomfortable. Kris is enjoying this moment. "I think I can see that." She gives Kelly an encouraging look as if to say; you know this man is really nice.

Doctor Samuelson has loosened up. "Kelly is it so great to see you." Kelly smiles, "you too Allan, how are you?" "I'm good; I run this place now. This is fate you know. I do the odd shift in emergency to keep in touch with all that goes on in my hospital. The chances of us bumping into each other here is almost a million to one!" Still uncomfortable she can't help but wonder about the odds. "Really, actually" Kelly looks at Kris, "I would rather it were under better circumstances." Allan also turns to Kris, "Oh yeah; sorry Kris." Kris is still enjoying this scene. "It's quite OK, don't let me interrupt."

Doctor Samuelson moves back into work mode. "That's very kind of you Kris." He looks from Kris to Kelly, "Hang on why are you here Kelly; Kris weren't you going to call your husband?" "No" she says innocently; "my husband is out of town. Kelly is a close friend; I'm staying with her tonight." "Oh good" Allan looks at Kelly; "Your husband won't mind?" Kelly thinks to herself that Allan is not being very subtle. "No; no actually I live alone." Doctor Samuelson looks at Kris, "oh; oh well that's good then. Kris I'll need to call you a bit later just to make sure everything's OK."

Kris is very aware of what the Doctor is up too. "Doctor a busy man like you. Don't fuss; I'm sure you have a wife and family to go home to!" Allan's demeanor changes, it's like his heart sinks. He looks at Kelly "No. not these days I'm afraid. I lost my wife a couple of years ago." Kris realises she may have taken the joke too far. "Oh I'm sorry." Kelly steps in, "Allan, it's been really lovely to run into you but we have to go. What do I need to do for Kris?" "Of course here are some pain killers which she'll need when the local anesthetic wears off. She's had a nasty bump to the head. Don't let her sleep for another couple of hours. If there aren't any signs of dizziness or slurring of words; that type of thing, she'll be fine." Kelly smiles fondly one thing she does remember about Allan is what a caring doctor he was. "Thank you! If you'd like to check up on her here is the number."

As Kris gets off the bed gingerly she can't help herself. "You know Doctor, just in case, I think you should check up on me later." Kelly is shocked. "Kris! If you're not careful you'll have more than a bump on the head to worry about." Doctor Samuels laughs as he watches the women leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Kelly is sitting on the lounge in her penthouse apartment. Glass is a feature and the panoramic views from the open style design are breath taking. It's been a long day and she has showered and is relaxing over a glass of wine. Spread out in front of her on the coffee table is an array of papers but she is struggling to concentrate on any of them. Her mind is torn. Kris hasn't said any more about what happened to her and Kelly is sure her reluctance to talk only reflects trouble. She is also surprised at how much running into Allan has affected her. She takes another sip of her wine and digests where her peaceful, reclusive and safe existence went.

Her thoughts are disrupted when a very ginger and slow moving Kris staggers in to join her. "Thanks for the clothes Kelly; you have an amazing bath tub. I would like to take that home with me." Kelly looks up and smiles at her friend. "I'll see what I can arrange; are you feeling better?" Kris frowns, "a little; I think so. I tell you there are some ugly bruises under this robe. There'll be no keeping this from Ben." Kelly gets serious. "I don't think you should. Want to tell me about your day?" Kris joins Kelly on the lounge although it is a pain to get down to sitting. "Not really, I'll only have to go over it all again with Bri in the morning, can you hang out till then?"

Hmm Kelly thinks to herself, I think we're in to this now for the long haul. She has an impending sense of dread. She looks at Kris "Do you think with all those drugs you've taken your system could cope with a glass of wine?" Kris smiles, "I think I can manage one; so did he call?" As Kelly hands Kris a glass she looks at her and frowns at the question. Reluctantly she admits to Kris that Allan has called. "And" Kris asks. "We're going out for dinner." Kris is delighted, it's brings a bright spot to an otherwise difficult day.

"Oh Kelly, that's great! He's very handsome! How did you ever let him get away?" She looks at Kris and becomes pensive. "I guess I'm not good at or lucky in love. Although I have to say when I saw Allan, for a little while there I felt like I was 17 again. I don't think I've felt that way since Bill.." Just as she says his name she pulls herself up. Kris looks away. Realising she has scratched the wound Kelly tries to back pedal. "I'm sorry Kris I didn't mean to mention that; it just slipped out." I knew it Kris thinks. She never got over him. She looks at Kelly, "it's OK; really it is." Kelly's eyes have become dark and sad; she picks up her wine and takes a sip. Kris edges on. "So Kel, there's been no one for you since Bill?"

Kelly pauses before answering; she is struggling with how much she should say. "Not really…" she decides to evade; "but hey; it's not like I haven't led a full and fruitful life!" Kris sees straight through the strained smile Kelly is sharing. Kris slowly and with effort pulls her legs up under her and tries to get comfortable. Taking a sip of her wine she looks again at Kelly who is shuffling some papers, clearly a little uncomfortable. "I never felt like we were ever the same after that Kelly." "Kelly looks at her, "I don't think we were."

At the open nature of the discussion Kelly starts to relax a little. Kris replies, "I guess not. But when I look back; I want to kill him for what he did! I know at the time we both thought we'd been lucky to have loved and been loved by such a wonderful man. But you know what; he was weak and cruel. He wasn't the man for you or me and if he were alive today I'd shake the living daylights out of him and tell him so!" Kelly can't help but laugh. "You're right Kris and I can just see you doing that." Kris also laughs relieved that the tension has eased. She looks at Kelly serious for a moment. "You know who I really missed today?" Without hesitation Kelly has the answer; "Bosley." "Yeah, I kept expecting him to wander into the hospital room with his gate and smile and tell me not to worry he, Charlie and you girls had everything under control." Kris pauses and both she and Kelly are lost in thought. Kris breaks the silence. "You stayed close with him; didn't you, even through his cancer?" Kelly gets sentimental, "yeah I did." "Do you miss him Kel?" Kelly takes another sip of wine, "yeah; everyday."


	17. Chapter 17

It's a cool and cloudy day but Sabrina is focused as she reaches the office. Inside she removes her coat and puts the coffee pot on. She boots up the computers and unloads her bag of papers. The last thing she pulls from her bag is a photo she found in her attic. It's a terrific picture of Bosley laughing as Jill squirts him with water. She has put it in a frame and she places it squarely on the desk. Just then Kelly and Kris walk in. When Sabrina hears the door she looks up, the first thing she notices is the bruising and gash on Kris's brow. "Hi Lad… Kris! My God what happened?"

Kris is feeling a lot better. She laughs off Sabrina's reaction "if you think I look bad; you should see the car." Sabrina looks at Kelly for clarification. Kelly is staring at the photo of Bosley. "Sabrina, where'd you get that photo?" Bri looks at the photo and smiles, "It's one I had at home. When I was sitting in the airport yesterday, I suddenly realized how much I miss him." Kelly picks up the photo and looks more closely. "That's funny; Kris and I were only saying the same thing last night. You know he'd be so touched that you both remember him so fondly."

Kris looks around the room and then back at the photo Kelly is holding. "I like it; you know what we should have more of our favourite photos in here." Sabrina looks at Kris again; "so what happened?" "Well I started calling on the people on the list. I didn't get far at first. Then I found a friendly or should I say he was friendly until I mentioned Wyncott Industries; then he all but slammed the door on me." Kelly is surprised, "really?" "Yeah, anyway I changed my approach after that. Let's just say I stopped mentioning Wyncott Industries. I visited eight houses. Mr. Hurley, the man who was friendly until I mentioned Wyncott's got very nervous! It was like he was afraid of them."

Sabrina pours the girls a coffee. "Does that really surprise you?" Kris responds "No, but my second friendly was Mrs. Starkey. I told her I was from the Department of Social Security and she invited me in for a coffee. Actually, I think she would have invited anyone in; she was lonely. Anyway, it turns out she didn't get a payment from Wyncott's; her brother did. And here's the thing. She's on Wyncott's list! So they know her brother gave her the money." "Sure looks that way," Sabrina concedes.

Kris is in full flight as she continues to explain the events of yesterday. "Her brother is Billy Hancock, the one that was on the boat with Jill. He got the money but didn't want it; said it was dirty. According to Mrs. Starkey Billy disappeared in 1980's and has never been heard from since. She's given me some letters from him. I haven't gone through them yet. Billy was seeing Louisa Frederickson, the other lady on the boat; Mrs. Starkey never met her but she did have a photo." Kris passes the photo to Kelly who examines it and hands it on to Sabrina. She also hands Kelly the letters.

Kelly has been taking everything in. "OK so it seems the payments were some sort of pay off from Wyncott's and now they're nervous enough to be keeping a close on eye on the people who received them. Close enough I take it that by the time you left Mrs. Starkey's Kris; someone was on your tail?" "Right," Kris acknowledges, "and I got the distinct impression they were playing for keeps." Sabrina takes a sip of her coffee. "You know it's more likely your friend Hurley tipped them off. From what I learned from Dr. Wyatt, if they were really nervous about these people they'd be dead."

Kelly is curious, "what did he have to say Bri?" "He knew Charlie well and did what he could to help given his situation. Firstly they are investigating Wyncott's big time! He suspected they might somehow have been involved in Jill's death and even thought there was some dodgy evidence; there wasn't enough for them to investigate further." Kris is annoyed "that'd be right!" "Hang on there's more. It seems Wyncott's is trading with known international terror organisations. The problem is Wyatt's people can't find out what it is they're trading. Until they do, they don't have enough evidence to do anything. They're waiting because they don't want to tip Wyncott's off that they know what they're up too."

Kelly's feeling of dread starts to permeate her senses again. "I don't like the sound of this." Sabrina shakes her head. "You know what; I think Jill knew what they were up to." Kelly chimes in, "it's funny you say that. Karezna brought up that he was with Jill when she died; I didn't even have to prompt. He also knew about you being kidnapped Kris. He was quite flippant about it all actually." Sabrina looks at her surprised, "really?" "He said he didn't know what they'd hit and that the police told him later it was a freak wave. Didn't the police report say it was Karezna who'd said they'd hit the wave?" Bri stands up and starts to pace, "yes it does! And the police were suspicious of the so called wave at the time."

Kelly is engaged and feeding off Sabrina's growing energy. "I asked him his thoughts on the Wyatt Report. He says he's not concerned. Its business as usual for them and anyone referring to it as the Wyncott Industries report were just jealous of his business success." Kris laughs. "That kind of arrogance has got to be a weakness." Kelly looks at Kris. "He's creepy; I can't picture Jill seeing anything in this guy." Sabrina agrees. "I'm sure she didn't. Kris is right though; that sort of arrogance is a weakness. Are you planning on seeing him again?" Kelly fakes disgust, "yes; Kris's dragging me away from him prematurely has left the door open for another meeting." She shakes to rid herself of the thought.

Sabrina nods, "good." Kris's face lights up. "Hey Bri, my dragging Kelly down to the hospital was not the only thing I did for her last night!" Sabrina's curiosity is aroused, "oh?" "Kelly knew my Doctor and now they have a date! They were madly in love years ago. Well according to the Doctor anyway. I haven't heard Kelly admit it yet." Kris laughs and Sabrina's eyes widen. "It can only be Allan Samuelson. Don't tell me he was your doctor Kris; really?" Kelly is flustered; "come on we have work to do! If we're going to be silly teenagers I'm going back to my office." Sabrina and Kris stare at her. "OK; OK; yes, Allan was Kris's Doctor."

Sabina is enjoying the banter. "Oh they were madly in love Kris. Then one day some crack pot started trying to bump us off as part of a hit on Charlie and rather then tell Allan what was going on; Kelly dumped him." Kelly is mortified in a fun way with how Bri is telling this story. "You make me sound awful. Allan was a great guy and I was worried he'd do something silly; like try and protect me and get himself killed." She looks at Kris and then back at Sabrina for emphasis; "Not that my private life is anyone's concern; but you'll be pleased to know I am going out for dinner with Allan when we've wrapped up what we're doing here. Is everyone satisfied?" Sabrina and Kris share a glance and then have a laugh. "I think that's fantastic Kelly," ads Sabrina. Exasperated Kelly pleads that they all get back to work.

Sabrina switches her mind quickly back into work mode. "OK; Kelly do you think you can get into Karezna's inner sanctum and get a look at his operations?" "As we're bidding to provide his security it wouldn't be an unusual request." Bri responds. "You're the expert and we really need to get more of a feel for how he works." "Fine, I'll get Bett to set up a meeting at Karezna's office." Kris is pumped now too. "Do you think you could get John to do some digging on Billy Hancock and Louisa Frederickson? You might mention they could be hard to find." Kelly stands; "I will. Actually, I think I'll go over and see Bett. It'll give me a chance to catch up on things there."

"No problem Kel;" Sabrina looks at her phone. "I've got a personal appointment at three and then the boys are coming for dinner, so I'll see you tomorrow." Kelly nods and then looks at Kris. "Are you staying at my place tonight or are you feeling brave enough to face Ben?" Kris frowns, "I think it's time to face the music. Sabrina do you think you could drop me home on your way out?" Sabrina agrees to get Kris home and Kelly agrees to meet them both back at the office tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

As Kelly leaves Kris pulls out a piece of paper she's been scribbling on. "Bri I've been playing with the boats name and a possible code. I don't think Jill would have tried to be too cute, do you?" Sabrina agrees; "no I don't think so." Kris continues scanning her notes. "Assuming she was worried someone might read the letter; she'd have been confident they wouldn't know Charlie's ex wife's name. Don't you think?" Again Sabrina is in tune, "I'm betting that! So if it's a code the letters that stand out to me are K and T as in Katie."

They're in synch, Kris continues. "Right; so that leaves 'ex for tea'! I can't see ex being anything other than X; can you? The 'for tea' could only be 4T as in the number and letter or forty as in four zero." Bri looks at her, "so what do we have?" She scans her own notes now. "I've got KT X 4T and KT X 40." She scratches her head. "We could drop the X you know; it could've been a clue simply to point us to the KT like KT 4T or KT 40." Kris leans over warily to minimize her pain and compares her notes to Sabina's scribble. "I think the only variations to these would be reversing them or inverting them, if you know what I mean?"

Sabrina is on song, "I do, let's have a play on the internet and see what we can find. Want another coffee?" "A glass of water if that's OK?" Sabrina gets up and walks to the bar. Kris rubs that bandage covering her gash. Sabrina catches her. "Your face is a mess! You've got some serious explaining to do when you get home." "Yeah, you're not wrong! Actually the ribs are causing me the most discomfort." Sabrina looks at her sympathetically. She finds herself thinking back to that first day the young rookie Kris came bursting into the office. Neither she nor Kelly wanted Charlie to replace Jill at the time.

What's more neither of them realized it was Jill's baby sister. Bri pours a coffee and the water. Walking over and handing it to Kris she shares some of her last ever conversation with Charlie. "You know the last time I chatted with Charlie he told me what a fine private investigator you had turned out to be." Kris looks at Sabrina stunned. She is flattered; she's surprised Charlie would confide such a thought but even more surprised Sabrina would share it with her.

Bett is working away at her desk when Kelly walks in. "It's not the nicest of days out there Bett." Bett looks up to see her boss enter. She's been working for Kelly for twenty five years now and Kelly is like a daughter to her. Not that Kelly lets anyone get too close. Bett counts her blessings; if she worked for anyone else she would most likely have been retired off by now. "Hi Kelly, how are things going?" "Can you pop into my office there are a couple of things I need to go over with you." Kelly goes through into her office. Bett picks up her notepad and follows her.

As Kelly sits she taps her keyboard and her computer screen fires up. Bett sits in the chair across the desk from Kelly and waits as Kelly fires out her first instruction. "I need you to set up a meeting with Georgio Karezna. Try and make sure it's at his office. That part's important." Bett looks at Kelly and ads "But not so important that he suspects something; am I right?" Kelly looks from her computer and stares at her assistant. "Yes; how did you know that?" Bett smiles "Oh; I've only been your assistant for twenty five years! Give me some credit!" Kelly smiles; she wonders what she would have done without Bett her faithful secretary.

Snapping back Kelly fires out her next instruction. "With the exception of John, I don't want anyone on my team knowing I'm talking to Karezna. Can you organise John for a meeting with me as soon as he can this afternoon please?" Bett looks at Kelly; Kelly is not familiar with the expression, "what's wrong Bett?" "Kelly can I say something?" "What is it?" Kelly reiterates with concern. "Oh nothing; it's just you seem I don't know; brighter… Yes that's it, brighter than I have seen you in a very long time. It's lovely to see." "Oh" is all Kelly can say. "You're enjoying working with Sabrina and Kris aren't you?"

Kelly picks up a pen sitting on her desk and starts to slide it through her fingers from end to end. "Surprisingly I am. I thought it would be harder; it's been so long. Don't get me wrong we are all a lot older," Kelly laughs, "but I don't know; the magic's still there. It's as if we never stopped." Bett is delighted with Kelly's open response; "well I think it's wonderful to see." Kelly flicks back into work mode, "Thank you; by the way; here are their mobile numbers in case you need to reach them. Also I need you to organise a rental car for Kris and have it delivered to her house tonight or by first thing tomorrow. The address is on that piece of paper."

As Bett; ever efficient stands to leave, Kelly suddenly feels compelled to acknowledge her. "Thanks for everything Bett. What would I do without you?"


	19. Chapter 19

Again Sabrina finds herself outside the Woodville and Associates office. The afternoon is cool and overcast and the wind has picked up causing flurries of leaves and paper waste to spin in little circles around her feet. Mark Woodville is proving quite an asset. He did a great job getting Sabrina in to meet Dr. Wyatt in Washington. This time Mark has contacted her and asked for a meeting. Sabrina can only assume it's about the file she gave him on Kelly. As Bri enters his office he stands and comes around his desk and gestures Sabrina to the office lounge suite. He picks up a large file off his desk as he joins her.

Mark is clearly excited and in a funny way it's making Sabrina feel nervous. As he places the file on the coffee table and opens it he looks at Sabrina. "You're not going to believe this but your hunch was right on the money." "Really" Sabrina looks at him, "so you've found something?" "Found something; I've tracked down Kelly's entire life story. It's unbelievable! Charlie Townsend was amazing." Mark points Sabrina to his notes and continues. "I don't know when Kelly has her birthday, but the real date is the 30th of March 1951.

Mark starts to list off information on Kelly. "Her name is Kelly Frances Lloyd! Her father was an ex CIA agent; his name was Patrick John Lloyd. Her mother's name was Sarah Frances Lloyd, nee McIntosh. She was killed in October 1951 in an unexplained attack on their home. According to the public record Patrick Lloyd was also killed in the attack." "Huh that's interesting Kelly's birthday or at least the one she's known all her life is the 24th of October 1951" ads Sabrina. "No; that's the date she was found in the church and taken in by the nuns."

Sabrina leans over the file and scans a couple of pages. She is not looking for anything in particular she just needs a minute to take in what Mark has been able to find. "I never knew how Kelly ended up in the orphanage although I knew her last name is the family name of the mother superior who was in charge at the time." Mark is quiet allowing Sabrina to take it all in. Sabrina is thinking, "wait! You said the public record." "That's right Sabrina, I took that name Charlie had written on the file and I ran it through the system and it belongs to a man who died four years ago. On a hunch I ran his name and birth record through a contact dad has at the CIA. Guess what?"

Sabrina's stomach is churning. She never really expected Mark to uncover anything. She should have known that if Charlie was investigating it; things were further along then she expected. All of a sudden she was very worried what she was going to do with all this information. "Don't tell me; the man who died four years ago is Patrick John Lloyd; Kelly's father." Mark nods and suddenly Sabrina is disappointed. "Oh; I was hoping he was alive." Once again Mark becomes animated. "Hang on there's more Sabrina! He was placed into witness protection. His new name was Andrew Markson. He married again and had two children. His wife; Joan Markson is also deceased but their children are very much alive. One of them knows she has a half sister and she is looking for her. She's nowhere near finding her but she's looking."

Sabrina's curiosity boils over, "have you met her?" "No but I've seen her; man she is the spitting image of Kelly!" "What's her name Mark?" "Get this; her name is Philippa _'Kelly' _Markson. She's married with children, but she kept her maiden name for some reason. She goes by Pip. "How sure are you about all of this?" "One hundred percent; Pip's DNA is on file; she registered it as part of her search. Charlie had Kelly's done back when he started this file. Sabrina; they're sisters!" Sabrina finds herself overcome with emotion; "I don't believe it! So Kelly has a real family and they're looking for her and everything's in here?" Sabrina taps the file. Mark assures her it is.

Sabrina gets up picking up the file at the same time. Still overwhelmed Sabrina informs Mark she'll take it from here. She promises to let him know when she has told Kelly. As she shakes his hand to leave she looks at the folder and back to him. "Mark you are a legend! Thank you so much." He has a grin from ear to ear. "You are very welcome Sabrina; very welcome."

Kelly is sitting at her desk looking into the computer monitor that shows John. He can't see her and that reassures Kelly. "Thanks for making time for me at such short notice John." No problem; what's up?" "Well you know that I'm doing some digging around on Wyncott Industries. I need to talk to you about it." John is attentive as Kelly starts to fill him in. "Firstly, I don't want anyone else to know. You haven't mentioned it to anyone have you? "No but I'm glad you said something; I'm catching up with Bill later and I was going to tell him."

Kelly is relieved, "Good; if you don't mind then let's keep it between us for now. Bett knows of course." John is focused on what Kelly is saying. "On that file you cracked for us was two names. Billy Hancock and Louisa Frederickson! I need you to find out anything you can on them. I don't expect it to be easy. Billy has been missing since the 80's. He and Louisa dated for a while in the late 70's, early 80's. Bett's scanning a photo of them for you! Billy was a motor racing mechanic and worked in Europe for Wyncott's racing team. He was on the boat when Jill Munro had her accident. I need to know if he's alive and where I can find him. This is really important."

John assures Kelly he'll get started on it right away. "Oh one more thing John, I'm not going to be in the office much for a while. I'm about to send a memo to the team letting them know that you're running things until I get back from a brief holiday. Are you OK with that?" He is suddenly a little anxious. He knows he is officially Kelly's second in charge but in the time he's worked for her he's never had to actually fulfill the role. "That's fine Kelly. You'll be around though won't you?" "For you yes. It's just this project I've taken on. I think it's going to need my full attention for a while."


	20. Chapter 20

Kris lives in a lovely home in suburban L.A. It's a large house although Kris never felt it was big enough when the girls were growing up. Their rooms only get used for guests now or when she has overnighters babysitting the grand kids. She and Ben have talked about downsizing. Not that they need to financially, but Ben thought it would lessen the cleaning burden on Kris; allow her more time for golf. As much as Kris loves her golf, emotionally she isn't ready to leave the family home.

When Sabrina dropped her off Ben wasn't home although she didn't expect him to be. He hadn't suspected anything when she called last night from Kelly's. She simply told him that she and Kelly were caught up on some research and they'd had a few wines as well. Ben would never encourage her to get behind the wheel of a car if she'd been drinking. Standing there in the kitchen Kris was feeling pretty crabby. She was sore and had a headache; more than anything though, she was dreading the inevitable argument that was coming when Ben got home. She was sure he was going to go berserk!

Kris gets to work preparing their evening meal. When she hears Ben's car pull up she readies herself for the onslaught. As he walks in he's wondering where Kris's car is. "Hey hon… My God; Kris what happened?" Kris starts to well up. "Oh Ben I had a car accident." Ben is white as a sheet; "are you alright?" She nods as the tears start to flow. Ben reaches in to hug and comfort her but she gently stops him. "I'm a bit battered and bruised and I wrote off the car." Ben takes it all in; his love and concern for Kris is overwhelming him. "It's ok; it's only a car. Just as long as you're alright." Kris has never doubted how much Ben loves her but his concern at this moment is a very powerful reminder.

Thinking that she has avoided the row she relaxes a little and the tears ease. In a lighter tone she assures Ben she's fine. For the first time since he walked in Ben is conscious of breathing. He feels himself start to relax. Kris returns to the cooking and Ben opens the fridge door. Then he stops; he turns slowly and looks at Kris; she can see him out the corner of her eye. She tenses up. "Hang on is this why you stayed at Kelly's last night. You didn't want me to see you?" In an unconvincing tone Kris replies "no…" then with more assertiveness; "no! We did have work we needed to go over; honestly."

Ben finds himself shifting from love and concern to anger pretty quickly. "Damn it Kris! I don't believe this." Kris's back goes up, "please don't start!" There is a standoff as they glare at each other. Kris breaks the silence, 'if this is going to be a problem I'll pack a few things and stay at Kelly's or Sabrina's until this is over. What do you want me to do?" The threat has Ben back pedaling; suddenly he doesn't like the thought of Kris being anywhere but with him. "Don't be silly; I want you here. Kris I love you and I'm worried. Surely you can understand that."

The tension eases with Bens' words, Kris reassures him. "Yes I can and I love you for it. But you're going to have to be patient and trust me. Can you do that? Ben shrugs, "I guess I'll have too." Forgetting himself he instinctively goes to hug her. "Ah; ah; ah; sorry bruised ribs; sorry!" Ben pulls back from her and groans. Sensing his frustration level is altogether different from earlier Kris teases him. "If you behave yourself and eat all your veggies I might let you have your way with me later." Joining in the fun Ben retorts, "No thanks we're too old for that." Kris picks up a tea towel and throws it at him. "Hey speak for yourself." Realising it was a little bit more activity than her body can take; "ouch!" Ben just laughs at her as he reopens the fridge and gets himself a beer.

Sabrina races into her house. She's running very late. As she hurries through the living room to her bedroom to change she drops the file on Kelly and the codes she and Kris had been exploring earlier on the side board. She dives in for a quick shower, tidies herself up and heads straight into the kitchen. She is just about organized when she hears one of the boys come in. "Mum it's me." Paul Jnr. walks into the kitchen. He gives Sabrina a hug and then opens the fridge. "Paulie, don't go spoiling your dinner." He pulls a beer out of the fridge and kisses his mother as he leans back on the bench and opens his drink.

Sabrina just shakes her head and smiles. When Sabrina goes into the dining room to set the table Paulie follows her. "What's for dinner it smells good." Sabrina ignores the question, "how is Sally? She didn't want to come tonight?" "Couldn't; she had to work. She sends her love." Sabrina looks at her beautiful boy, "oh that's a shame." They both look up when Jimmy wanders in. "Hey Mum; Hey Paulie." He gives his mother a hug and Paulie a slap on the back. "Wow something smells good; what's for dinner?" Paulie looks at him and shrugs. Sabrina heads back into the kitchen "We're having chicken; can I get you a drink Jimmy?"

While Sabrina's in the kitchen Jimmy notices the papers on the side board, he is scanning them when Paulie wanders over. "So what have you been up to Jimmy?" "Not much; works pretty busy. How about you; how's the medicine game?" Paulie laughs, "Oh you know; people are always getting sick." "Yeah I guess so! Hey how's mum? Every time I've called lately she hasn't been home." Paulie looks perplexed, "Actually, I was going to ask you. I haven't been able to catch her either." Sabrina walks in with a beer for Jimmy, "here you go." "Oh thanks Ma, so how are you holding up?" Sabrina is touched by the boys concern for her. "I'm pretty good all things considered."

Sabrina goes back into the kitchen to serve up dinner. As the boys go to sit down Paulie asks loud enough so Sabrina can hear him. "What have you been doing; you're never home." Sabrina comes out of the kitchen with a tray of food. "Oh I'm trying to keep myself busy; here we go!" She places the food on the table. They enjoy an easy banter over their meal. Every now and then the boys reminisce about their father. It fills her with love and it breaks her heart; typically though Sabrina stays strong. "Hey Mum what's that piece of paper with all those notes on it?" Jimmy asks. Sabrina is caught off guard "excuse me?" "On the side board; that piece of paper! Have you taken up chemistry or something?"

Sabrina's fingers start to tingle; "no; what's make you say that?" Jimmy laughs, "ah; there was this folklore back in College about a super powerful chemical agent called XKT 4T; I noticed that on the piece of paper; that's all! Say, is that file about Aunty Kelly? Have you two managed to catch up at last?" "Yes we have actually; I saw her at dad's funeral. We got together a few days ago. It was lovely to see her." Paulie chimes in, "wow the famous Aunty Kelly! I barely remember her." Sabrina is distracted; "Jimmy; tell me more about that agent? What did you call it; XKT 4T?"

Jimmy tries to avoid going into the detail, "why?" "I'm just curious; it sounds so mysterious." Paulie rolls his eyes at Jimmy; "can I have some more pie ma?" "Of course, help yourself" Paulie gets up and heads into the kitchen. Jimmy shrugs, "Well rumour has it; it was created in Europe in the mid 70's. It's supposed to be a highly explosive agent that's untraceable once combusted. The company who created it was supposedly trying to make their race cars go faster."

Sabrina is on the edge of her seat. "Oh." "Yeah, although it's said they kept blowing up their mechanics. Anyway, it's just folklore. I mentioned it to dad at the time." Jimmy stops. He and his father were both chemical engineers. He looks at Sabrina, "you know he was the best chemical engineer I've ever known." He shakes his head. "Anyway he'd never heard of it. In all my time as a chemical engineer I've never come across it either. So if there is any basis to the legend; it's a very well kept secret."

Paul Jnr. joins them again with his plate piled high with pie and ice cream. Sabrina looks at him and just shakes her head, "you got your sweet tooth from your father Paulie." "So Jimmy, if this agent is untraceable once combusted; wouldn't that make it hard to prove it ever existed?" "Yeah I guess so." Sabrina becomes pensive, "hmm." Jimmy gets suspicious, "Mum what are you up too?" "What? Oh nothing honey; would you like some more pie?" "Nah I'm good; in fact I better get going. Hey, if you see Aunty Kelly again; tell I said Hi. I've still got that fantastic fire engine she gave me as a kid."

Paulie finishes his pie, "hang on fire engine? What fire engine?" Jimmy is quite animated when he tells Paulie about it. "It had everything! It was unbelievable for its time. Dad wouldn't let me play with it like a regular toy. I had to really look after it." Sabrina gets a little emotional, "I think your father loved that fire engine more than you did Jimmy." "Oh I'm sorry Mum; I didn't mean to upset you." "Oh no, I'm alright; I was just thinking about your dad playing with it after you'd gone to bed. It's a lovely memory."

Paulie tries to lighten the mood, "Well if you do see the famous Aunty Kelly again; ask her where my fire engine is?" They all laugh; "well I have to go too Ma." Sabrina gets up and hugs both the boys. When they're gone she cleans up and stacks the dish washer. As she's getting ready for bed she picks up the bedside photo of her husband. "Oh Paul; we did something very special with those boys of ours." Sabrina wipes her eyes as a tear drops on the picture. "God I miss you honey."


	21. Chapter 21

The weather in Los Angeles has improved. The wind and the rain have given the city a clean fresh feeling this morning. Kris is the first to arrive at the office. She has a box of photos a hammer and some clips for hanging pictures. She is humming as he fixes an array of old photos to the first wall you see as you enter the office. Featured right in the middle of the wall is a photo of Charlie. It's the only one any of them have, Kris picked it up at Charlie's funeral.

Kelly is the next to arrive. As she enters she looks at the wall Kris is creating. "Hi Kris; wow, I love it." Kris stops momentarily, "thanks; oh and thanks for the car too. You didn't have to; Ben was going to drop me in this morning. I'm grateful though." Kelly smiles, "no problem; I think you might need it to run around today."

Suddenly Sabrina burst through the door. She races to the desk; she is buzzing, "I think I've found the key, Kris; Kelly; I think we're going to get Karezna and Wyncott; I really do!" Kelly spins as Sabrina speeds past her, "hey; slow down." Sabrina stops and takes a deep breath, "You're right; you're right; sorry!" Kris is spellbound; she is not sure what's just happened. She thinks she saw a blur that looked like Sabrina come blazing into the office. When Bri takes a breath she notices the photo wall.

"Kris hey that looks great! Where did you get those photos?" Kris shrugs her shoulders, "some are mine I dug out. Some were in Jill's things." Kelly realizes she's been thoughtless; "say; how'd things go with Ben? Kris laughs, "He came round. Actually we had a lovely evening; it was really nice. He's learning to live with my being an investigator again." Sabrina is still staring at the photo wall. "Hey there aren't any photos of Tiffany and Julie." Kris looks intently at Sabrina; "I thought about that Bri; but this is our wall. I have my own very fond memories of them and I know Kelly does too. For me this wall is about our time together. They'd understand."

Sabrina is touched; as much as she would accept the others being there, she's glad they're not. She didn't know them and she is surprised to realize that this moment with Kelly and Kris is incredibly important to her. "By the way how are your aches and pains" she asks Kris. Kris is definitely in a better frame of mind today. "There's nothing like a good night's sleep in your own bed to start mending. No offense Kel" Kelly laughs; "Oh none taken!" Sabrina switches back into investigator mode, "OK; OK so can I tell you my news?"

Kelly looks at Sabrina and finds she is excited at her friend's excitement. "Please; before you burst." Sabrina lets rip; "You know how my Jimmy's a Chemical Engineer! Well at dinner last night he saw the piece of paper Kris and I had been scribbling our notes on. He recognised XKT 4T!" Kris is amazed; "So what is it?" "To anyone who's ever heard of it; it's a work of fiction; folklore. I have a feeling though, I'm sure XKT 4T was what Jill was trying to tell us." Kelly tries to assess Sabrina; she's worried she's too emotional, "Why?" Sabrina doesn't blink; "Because the rumor says it was made by a European company who designed it to try and make their racing cars go faster. It's a highly explosive agent that completely disappears once it explodes! Can you imagine how powerful an agent like that would be to terrorists?"

Kris is spinning; she is starting to feel for the first time since the girls raised this entire scenario that they are right. "So we just need to prove it exists; right?" "Right," Sabrina agrees. Kelly is feeling like Kris; "well the fabulous Bett managed to get me a meeting with Karezna in the inner sanctum at eleven this morning. All I need to do now is see if I can find anything that might relate to XKT 4T." Sabrina becomes very serious, "without making any reference to the agent! They've worked very hard to keep it a big secret. If you let on you know anything it will tip our hand."

Kelly acknowledges Sabrina's focus; "got you!" Kris is energized, "has John found anything more?" Kelly looks at Kris, "yes he has; he thinks he's found Billy Hancock." Kris is shocked; "What already?" Kelly looks at Kris in all seriousness, "I told you he was good! Actually he's not promising anything; but he's quietly confident his find could be our man. He says he's definitely worth checking out." Kris is dying for the information, "so what are we talking about?"

Kelly pulls out some notes, "a guy named Frank Buckley. He's a motor mechanic in a little town an hour or two from here. Here's the name of the business and the address." Kris starts to make plans to pay Mr. Buckley a visit. Kelly takes another enjoyable look at the new photo wall "well I'm going to go and get ready for Karezna." "Hey Kel", Sabrina asks. I have a few things I need to do here but I was wondering if you're free at three this afternoon?" Kelly looks at her, "should be; why?" "I have a friend who's in a spot of bother. I think she needs to hire KGI. I was hoping you might come and meet her with me later today?" Kelly laughs, "Sure; it will give me an excuse to make my exit from our slimy, arrogant friend Georgio." They all laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

The Wyncott Industries building is more impressive than her complex. Before entering the foyer Kelly can't help but scan up its fifty five stories. Blazoned across the top of the building in lights is 'Wyncott Industries'. Kelly is thinking just how brassy Georgio is; everyone in Los Angeles knows where is his office is. As she enters the foyer, she is oblivious to the many heads that turn to watch her. She is dressed in her favourite power suit. It's a pencil line in navy; the skirt finishes elegantly at the knee. The trim of her blazer is a satin red; it gives the suit a military feel. It makes Kelly feel strong.

Kelly notes the security in and around the building. She shakes her head and tells herself there is no way she would ever want to provide the security services to Karezna's shady operation. As Karezna's secretary escorts Kelly into his office, Georgio is blindsided by Kelly's powerful yet stunning ambiance. "My dear Kelly; please come right in." Kelly scans his office, "I can see why you need the very best security. You have an amazing office!" Karezna invites Kelly to sit. They go through the formalities of ordering refreshments.

Kelly and Karezna make themselves comfortable in the impeccable lounge setting. She scans the office; to her surprise Kelly really likes the design, layout and features. It is a large office. One half is walled by windows that provide an amazing view over the Los Angeles sky line. The other half is walled in cabinets and a stainless steel paneling. In the middle is a huge vault. It reminds Kelly of something you would see in the movies. She has seen the very best security vaults, or least she thought so. She can't imagine how anyone could breach the one in this office. It reassures Kelly that Karezna has something to hide.

Kelly returns her gaze to Karezna. The look she see's on his face is one she well recognizes; lust! Kelly is revolted. "I'm pleased we meet again Kelly. Did you sort out that emergency the other day?" "Yes I did. That's the nature of the security game; you never know when someone is going to breach it." Kelly forces herself to smile at him. It's an effort. "Indeed" retorts Georgio. "In fact we had a breach of our own security the other day." "Did you," Kelly asks; "what happened?" "It was nothing really but the security people were less than satisfactory; it wasn't handled well at all."

Kelly turns a little in her seat and tucks one ankle under her other. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm confident you won't have any problems with KGI. We're extremely professional." "I would expect nothing less from your company. It has a magnificent reputation." The coffees arrive; both Kelly and Karezna wait for the staff to leave before continuing their discussion. Holding her coffee ready to take a sip Kelly looks directly at Georgio, "That's why I'm handling this bid personally."

Georgio raises his eyebrows, "then I'm sure you won't mind my asking; have you been in recent contact with your old work colleague; Kris Thompson?" Ah ha Kelly thinks, so he was behind her car accident. She remains cool as a cucumber as she replies. "I haven't seen any of the Angel's since Charlie Townsend's funeral. Oh, no; that's not true! I did go to Sabrina Duncan-Hartley's husband's funeral. I was only there briefly I didn't even get a chance to speak to her. Why do you ask?"

In his arrogance Karezna is taken in and relaxes. "Oh you needn't concern yourself at this stage. I imagine our contract would be a very significant cash injection for your business Kelly?" "You'd certainly become our largest corporate client by a long way." Karezna looks over his coffee cup in a knowing glance, "Then I don't imagine you would do anything to reduce your chances of winning our business; would you?" Kelly covers her urge to shudder at his implication; again she maintains her cool. "No I wouldn't" she gives him a direct and strong glare, "I haven't handled a contract bid personally for years. I hope that reinforces just how important this contract is to my company."

Karezna is satisfied. Kelly has had enough of the game; she leads Karezna to what he thinks is the business at hand; his security contract.

Kris admits she was a bit nervous getting in to drive the car Kelly had sent for her. It makes her feel old. In her hey day as a private investigator car chases were a matter of course. After being chastised by Bosley about having to replace their cars with exact replica's the girls would jump straight back in and get on to the next case. No; Kris didn't find it that easy this time. As she escapes the city and starts to meander through the hills she feels her confidence returning. She tells herself to remain alert; she doesn't want any more hairy car situations.

Kris finally sees the garage John has directed her to. As she pulls into the driveway a gruff, elderly man in overalls and covered in grease walks over to her car. Kris gets out to greet him "Hello there." "What can I be doing for you Miss.?" He seems pleasant enough to Kris, "you wouldn't know where I could find a Frank Buckley; would you?" He walks to the cars petrol tank; "who's looking?" Kris follows him, "I'm sorry I'm Kris Thompson." Kris puts out her hand to shake with the mechanic. He wipes his hands with a rag from his back pocket but does not move to shake with Kris.

"That's a pretty messed up face you've got there lady! How'd you come on that?" Kris shrugs, "a car accident." "Hmm" says the mechanic. Kris presses on "so about Frank Buckley; do you know him?" She gets a one word response "yes!" Kris is getting a little frustrated. "Could you tell me where I'd find him?" "He's gone hunting out at Peats Ridge." Kris's disappointment is evident. "Oh; do you know when he'll be back?" The mechanic remains evasive. "Maybe today; could be a week, could be months." "Great; just great!" Kris whispers mostly to herself. "Say; do you know how much further it is to Peats Ridge?"

The mechanic looks at Kris with increasing curiosity. "Little lady; you wouldn't be thinking of heading out there to find him now would you?" Kris is quickly getting tired of this conversation. "It crossed my mind. It's really important and I'm not sure I have a lot of time." "What's so important?" Kris deflects the question; there is no way she is going into detail with this mechanic. "Oh I'm sorry; it's personal." The mechanics expression changes; suddenly he wants to know more. "Well now; if you tell me why you want him I might just tell you where you can find him." Kris smiles, "I'm sorry; as tempting as that is; I need Frank Buckley's trust; sorry!" Kris surveys her surroundings in more detail. "Look; forgive me but I don't have time to play games." Kris starts to get back in her car. "Thanks for your time."

The mechanic just shrugs his shoulders and walks back inside. Kris decides to head out to the Ridge to see if she can find Buckley. Thinking it through, she realizes she needs a base; she decides to find a motel and check in; that way she can give Sabrina an update before she heads off.


	23. Chapter 23

Kris hasn't planned for an overnight trip so she is really hoping she doesn't have to stay. When she checked in to the motel the receptionist was able to give her a little bit of information about hunting out at Peats Ridge. Kris has discovered that there's a camping site where the hunters leave their cars when they head out on their treks. After purchasing a map which is now spread out on the bed beside her she figures it will take her about half an hour to get there. Kris digs her mobile phone out of her bag and calls Sabrina.

"Hi Sabrina it's me," Kris opens. "Hi Kris any luck?" Bri asks. "Maybe;" Kris is feeling a little disheartened. "I ran into someone who knows him; but he's out of town on a hunting trip." "When's he due back?" Sabrina inquires. "I don't know," Kris explains. "He's in an area known as Peats Ridge. That's another half an hour on from here. I'm going to take a run up there and see if I can find him. I've checked in here in case I need to stay over night. I'll see what my trip out to the Ridge uncovers."

Sabrina feels a sense of unease at Kris's plan. "Kris; don't go out of mobile range; OK. If you have any problems call me right away. Kelly and I have a meeting this afternoon so use my mobile, I'll keep it on. This guy may not want you to find him and if he's hunting he'll; well he'll be armed. So be careful!" "Thanks Bri, I'll give you an update as soon as I can." As Kris puts her phone back in her bag, she takes out her gun. She checks it is properly loaded, all the while praying she doesn't have to use it.

Sabrina is tapping away at the keyboard of her computer when Kelly enters the office. When she looks up she sees a much frazzled looking Kelly. "How'd it go?" She asks. Kelly responds most uncharacteristically, "Blah! The man is positively revolting Sabrina." Sabrina laughs, "That well; hey?" "Can you believe he asked if I'd had any contact with Kris recently. I denied it of course. The thing is; he's so sure I want the money I'd get if we signed his filthy company; that I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the contract." Sabrina tries to control her laughter, "well that's good for us."

Kelly puts her hands on her hips and gives Bri her best 'I'm not amused' look. "That's OK for you to say; I so wanted to slap him and tell him if it wasn't for what we three are up to I wouldn't be within a hundred miles of him or his company!" Sabrina nods; "You'll get that chance; don't you worry." Kelly walks to the bar and pours a glass of water. "Has there been any word from Kris?" Sabrina fills Kelly in. "Hmm; I hope it's not a wild goose chase; hey are we still on for three Sabrina?"

Sabrina finds a note she has on her desk. "Yes; the problem is I have to do an errand on the way so would you mind meeting me there. Here's where we're meeting." She hands Kelly the details. "No problem; when are you leaving?" "Not for a little while. I'm keen to know how you went with Karezna." Kelly pulls around the office phone, "I'm going to call John now and give him the details. I'll conference him from here, that way I can fill you in as well." Sabrina clears some of her papers as Kelly gets comfortable on the lounge in front of Bosley's desk.

When John answers Kelly gets straight to the point, "Hi John, it's me; I have you on hands free, I have Sabrina Duncan-Hartley with me." John and Sabrina exchange greetings. Kelly goes on, "I've just come from Karezna's private office. It looks more secure than Fort Knox. I'm certain what we're looking for is in this huge vault he has there. As strange as this might sound John; I need you to find a way into that vault?" John can't believe his ears, "excuse me!" Kelly looks at Sabrina, "I'm serious John." John is in unfamiliar territory. "Look to be good at what I do; I have to know every possible way into every possible security system to keep the bad guys out of them." Kelly smiles, she thinks she knows where this is going, "that's exactly why we need you." John pauses for a moment, then charges in, "Here's the thing; I love working for you and KGI because we're the good guys. Kelly, you haven't gone to the dark side on me; have you?"

Kelly needs to engage John and yet tell him is a little as possible. "No I haven't. This is big and Wyncott Industries are definitely the bad guys in this; I promise. I really don't want to tell you too much because I don't want to put you in danger should anything go wrong." John takes a deep breath; "OK, your word's good enough for me Kelly. What can you tell me about the vault?" John, Kelly and Sabrina start to process all the details.


	24. Chapter 24

Kris arrives at Peats Ridge forest and gets out of her car. She takes in her surroundings. There is a beautiful breeze that is blowing through the perimeter of the forest. Kris tries to take a deep breath although her damaged ribs discourage her. Nonetheless the fragrance in the air is pristine. Where she has parked there is only one other car. She walks over to take a closer look; she leans over the bonnet to look through a window and notices the car is still warm. Realising that's probably not a good sign, she walks back to her own vehicle.

On her journey she bought herself a back pack and supplies. It's nearly lunchtime when she decides to venture further into the woods. As she sets off she gently places the back pack over her shoulder; more aware of her injuries. She identifies a track into the forest and heads down it. Kris wanders along alert but still enjoying the surroundings. She hears a rabbit jump off as she passes too close and feels a pang of sadness when she thinks there are hunters out here who would gladly shoot it. She decides that's not something she wants to dwell on.

As she continues to follow the track she is constantly looking around for evidence anyone has been here recently. It's then she hears a loud rustle behind her. Before she gets a chance to turn around someone places a rifle to her back. "Don't do anything stupid, lady or you'll get yourself shot! Keep walking and keep your hands where I can see them." Kris does as she's told; meanwhile she is trying to think her way out of the situation. She goes for the confidence card. "Look I don't know what you want; I'm just out here for a walk."

The male voice behind her is not convinced. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do as I tell you. Take a right here." Kris looks to her right; all she can see is scrub, rocks and trees. "What; where?" The voice gets impatient, "through that bush there and then up and over that rock." Kris is really nervous now; not only is she in a predicament but if he kills her she'll be off the beaten track and no one will ever find her. "Look Mr. I don't know what you have in mind.." she uses the element of surprise to turn on the gunman and push the gun away. She tries to run.

Before she can get a look at him or run too far the gunman hits her in the ribs with the butt of his rifle. Kris feels a stabbing pain; she stumbles. The last thing she feels is a sharp pain to her head and then everything goes black.

Sabrina has set up this afternoons meeting out on Santa Monica pier. She's glad she did now as the beautiful afternoon and the seaside surrounding are extremely pleasant. Sabrina walks into the café looking for her guests. She see's Kelly sitting over at a table on the water side and admires her choice. Then it dawns on her; Kelly shouldn't be here yet. Sabrina has staged the timing of the meeting so she and her guest can have a chat before Kelly arrives. Wow is all Sabrina can think. Mark wasn't kidding when he said Pip was the image of Kelly.

Sabrina walks over to the table, "hello I'm Sabrina Duncan-Hartley you must be Philippa Markson." The woman looks nervously at Sabrina and invites her to sit down. Sabrina smiles, "Thanks for seeing me. It must have been a bit of a shock when I called." "It piqued my curiosity" Pip replies. "It's not every day you get a call from a Private Investigator looking into your father's life" "How much do you know about your fathers" Sabrina pauses looking for a sensitive way to say what she wants to say. She decides there isn't one and continues "lives?" Pip has a sip of water, "Not a lot. Only what he told us just before he died. It was all a bit overwhelming at the time. In fact my brother's convinced he was delirious." "I'm sorry" Sabrina offers. Pip ads "I only half believed it myself until I did some digging around."

Sabrina is warming to this woman and sensitive to her struggle to have this conversation. "I'm so sorry to drag up the past; I don't mean to upset you." Pip encourages her "No; it's OK. I'd love to know anything you can tell me; please?" A waiter walks over to take their order. Sabrina lets them know they are still waiting on another guest. The waiter politely offers to come back. Sabrina leans over to Pip and touches her hand "When I've concluded my investigation; I promise I'll give you everything. For now though, I'd just like do a general security check."

Pip becomes alarmed "are we in some kind of danger?" Realising how that sounded Sabrina moves to ease Pip's concern, "no; not at all. Unfortunately in our line of work we ask a lot of people a lot of questions, I just need to be sure nothing we do in this investigation puts anyone at risk. Your father was a CIA agent in witness protection." All the colour drains from Pip's face. Sabrina realises her attempt to alleviate Pip's fears hasn't worked. "Oh no it's a normal precaution" Sabrina promises. My friend heads L.A.'s best security firm. She doesn't know anything about your situation but she is going to have her team go over your home.

Pip is still wary. Sabrina sees Kelly approaching; she turns to Pip, "just go along with me, that way we don't have to explain your father." "OK!" Phillipa's anxiety level goes up another notch. Kelly walks over to their table, "Hi Sabrina." Kelly looks at Pip; she has a strange feeling she knows her from somewhere; "Hello, I'm Kelly." Pip greets her. As Kelly sits down; she is still looking at Pip and she asks "have we met before; you look a little familiar." Pip looks at her; "that's funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing."

Sabrina is thankful the waiter arrives just in time. As he takes their orders Sabrina struggles with what to say. She realizes she hasn't planned this very well at all. Angry with herself for meddling in such a sensitive area she plows on. "I can't imagine you've met; not through me. Kel, Pip's been a little unsettled by a recent break in and is keen to look at better security. I told her you'd be able to help." Kelly's nurturing nature comes to the fore, "a break in; I'm so sorry. What happened?" Pip looks at Sabrina for a clue; Sabrina just smiles. Pip struggles on "well actually…"

Sabrina realizes she needs to take control of the situation. She jumps in "they were all out at dinner and came home to find the front door smashed in and the house ransacked." Kelly looks at Pip, "goodness; how awful." All Pip can think to say is 'yes it was." She is completely at a loss as to what on earth is going on here. Kelly's gentle side opens "well don't you worry about a thing. I'm sure we can make your home completely secure and as a friend of Sabrina's I'll cover the costs."

Sabrina smiles to herself, she knew Kelly would secure Pip's house and she knew she'd do it for nothing. Bri shakes her head and wonders how Kelly ever got that business of hers to where it is. The girls settle back and enjoy a friendly conversation on the pier on a beautiful afternoon.


	25. Chapter 25

Kris is resting comfortably with her head on her back pack. The gunman is sitting with her leaning against his gun. Kris starts to gain consciousness. As she slowly looks around and things come into focus she realizes she is in a sort of cave. She tries to move. The gunman stops her "Welcome back. Hey don't try and move. I'm afraid you've had another blow to your head." Kris is still trying to figure out what's going on; suddenly she remembers and tries to move away from the stranger. The gunman tries to calm Kris "Look relax; I'm not going to hurt you."

Kris is still groggy but she tries to assess the situation; she realizes she has no choice she concedes. "It didn't feel that way when you had a gun in my back." The gunman looks at this terrified woman, he tries to calm her more. "Yeah sorry, I get very nervous when strangers come looking for me. I really didn't mean to hurt you; how was I to know how badly beaten up you are." Kris lets her guard down. "I've had a crappy week; first someone runs me off the road and then I get taken hostage in the middle of nowhere." The gunman smiles, "It seems to me you might be playing with the wrong kind of people."

Kris takes a closer look at her kidnapper and realizes it's the motor mechanic. "Hang on I'm looking for you? So you're Frank Buckley? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Buckley looks her square in the eye "Sorry I was testing you back at the garage. At first I was sending you up here on a goose chase. Then when you wouldn't talk about me to a stranger; I thought I'd join you out here where it's safe for us to talk. I needed to do it the way I did in case someone was following you. Well then you tried to escape and here we are. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Kris is overcome with relief. "Well if you answer some questions I might forgive you." She finds herself smiling at her captor. "Here, have some water." Buckley offers Kris a drink. Kris is grateful as she takes a sip and she realizes how thirsty she is; she has a second before handing back the water bottle. "Thank you." Kris starts to open up. "Billy I met your sister Rosemary the other day. She told me about your history with Wyncott Industries. I'd like to ask you a bit more about it?"

Buckley becomes animated, "how is she? What's George up to? He can't still be building houses, can he?" Kris frowns, "I'm sorry, George passed away. Rosemary's fine. Thanks to you and George's forward thinking she's self sufficient and living a comfortable life." Buckley is quiet for a moment and then he says "she's a great girl and she and George were so happy. She must be lost without him?" Kris responds "I think she's a bit lonely actually. You've never wanted to make contact with her?" "No; too dangerous and please don't call me Billy. Let's stick with Frank."

Kris tries to get more comfortable; she has so many aches and pains she decides there's no point. "I'm going to ask you the hard question first. Did you kill my sister?" Buckley is shocked at the question. "What? Look I did a lot of things I'm not proud of at Wyncott's but I promise I've never killed anyone." He looks at Kris and smiles, "although you gave me a hell of a fright just now!" "Well I know you were there when she died; my sister was Jill Munro." Buckley is stunned. "You're Jill's sister?" Kris nods. He can't believe it "I was Jill's racing mechanic; we were great friends. I heard all about you and her other two great friends. Ah; what were their names?" Kris fills him in, "Kelly and Sabrina." "Oh, OK. Whatever makes you think I killed Jill?"

Kris needs to get some answers. "I know you were on the boat when she had her supposed accident." "Don't tell me you're a cop?" Kris looks at him, "I was so was Jill; Kelly and Sabrina are too." Buckley looks wary, "please don't tell me you've been digging around in Wyncott stuff trying to find out more about Jill?" "She wrote to Sabrina just before she died, we now believe she was trying to tell us what was happening. Sabrina missed it back then. Now we know she was murdered and we are going to make Wyncott's pay! So please tell me what happened that day."

Buckley is not sure, "are you sure you want to know?" Kris nods, "I need too!" Buckley starts "I'd been a mechanic on Wyncott's racing team for a little over a year and after Jill won the Monaco Grand Prix Wyncott's signed her to their team and I became her head Mechanic. Jill was a classy lady; I watched her dance around Karezna's advances without ever once being direct. I guess she knew she had to keep him on side to some extent to keep her contract." Kris is impatient. "So how did she end up out on a boat with you and him?"

Buckley continues, "Wyncott's were experimenting with a new chemical agent that was supposed to give their car a huge advantage over their competition. It contained stuff that was highly illegal in the racing game. It was also very dangerous to mechanics and drivers." Kris asks, "Did Jill know what was going on? "Not at first; but you know what she was like. One night after some testing we were having a few drinks and out of the blue Jill asked me about the agent. She wanted to try it in her car. I flat out refused. She didn't like it and wasn't taking no for an answer. I told her it was dangerous and illegal and that I didn't take her for a cheat. I also told her it had already killed too many people and that I'd quit before I let that happen to her! She dropped it and never mentioned it to me again."

Kris is remembering Jill, she's hurting. She's sad when she makes the next statement. "She started her own investigation; didn't she?" Buckley is torn as to whether to go on but he finds he's relieved to be finally getting all this stuff off his chest. He keeps going. "I've no proof; but I'm pretty sure she did." Kris shakes her head, "Jill!" "Anyway not long after that I hear on the rumor mill that Karezna and Jill have been seen out and about; you know socially. Next thing I get an invite from Jill for me and my girl to join her and Karezna for day out on his boat. I wasn't keen but I was worried about Jill; so we went along."

Kris is surprised, "you were worried about Jill?" "Yeah; I knew Jill thought he was a creep. I was sure something was going on and I wanted to find out for myself." Kris swallows before she can bring herself to ask. "So what happened?" "We were out cruising around and next thing Jill asks Karezna about XKT 4T. I nearly died; no one was allowed to call the super fuel by that name. I don't know how she found out; but Karezna was as shocked as me." Kris urges Buckley to go on. "He told Jill he'd never heard of it. He looked at me like he was going to kill me."

Kris realizes she's crying she wipes away a tear. Buckley shakes his head he's finding recalling the details tough. "Jill kept pushing it. I don't know why; I like to think she knew she could trust me. That I'd protect her! Anyway next thing Karezna pulls a gun and grabs Louisa. I tried to tell him to settle down but it was no use. Then out of the blue Jill kicked the gun out of his hand and into the water. He hit her hard. Jill went down." Kris looks at Buckley, "There was a blow to Jill's head in the coroner's report but it was put down to her hitting it as she went over the side."

Buckley shakes his head, "Nah, while she was out cold he pulled out a small canister of the XKT 4T. He told me if I moved he'd blow us all up. He went down below. I tried to help Jill but she was out cold. He came back with a gun and a syringe full of the agent." Kris looks at him; tears are streaming down her face, "How'd you know it was the agent?" "By the colour; it's a very unusual colour." Buckley leans over to Kris and wipes a tear off her cheek then continues, "He gave Louisa some cuffs and had her lock my hands behind me. Then the bastard made Louisa inject Jill with the fuel inside her ear; can you believe it! He held the gun to her while she did it. Then he hit Louisa with the gun and while she was off balance he picked Jill up and threw her over the side. Then he radioed in that she'd fallen over board; waited ten minutes and then went back to try and find her."

Kris sniffles, "she couldn't have been dead when she went over the side she had water in the lungs and bruising like she'd hit the water at speed." Buckley just looks at Kris. "We were still travelling at speed and completely out of control. She was probably still alive when she hit the water. The stuff has got to be deadly, but I don't know how long it would take. I'd only ever seen someone blown up by it." Kris is crying now and angry. "Frank, why didn't you go to the authorities?"

Buckley is uncomfortable, "I threatened too! He said Louisa would be next to go if I told anyone and that he would kill everyone I cared about if I ever went to the authorities." Still very upset Kris almost shouts at him. "Jill trusted you!" Buckley drops his head, "like I said; I've done things I'm not very proud of." Kris is so shaken and angry she slaps him across the face as hard as she can.

Buckley puts his hand to his face and gives Kris a pleading look. "Try and understand; two days later I came home to find Louisa dead in my apartment. She's lying on our bed with a pillow over her face. I lift the pillow and she has bruising all over her. I lift the sheets and it's the same. The bastard's made it look like domestic violence or something. So I confront Karezna. He's ready for me; he offers me $20,000 and the promise to clear my name. He says if I accept I can keep my job and no one will ever know anything. So I take the money; get it to Rosie and George and set myself up to disappear. I've never had anyone even hint that they're looking for me until today."

Kris is wrung out but she realizes she was wrong to hit him. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." Buckley is struggling with his own emotions. "Hey I'm glad you did; it's a fraction of what I deserve." Kris is now sympathetic to this poor man's terrible circumstances. "No it's not Frank. My God the man is evil! What you went through; I'm so sorry. Listen we're very close to getting him you know. Will you help us? Please Frank; let's send this bastard to hell!" Buckley isn't sure, "If he finds out he'll kill us quicker than you can say boo."

Kris gives him a pleading look. "Trust me he won't find out. I'm going to go now. You should wait a couple hours and then go home and go about your normal business until you hear from me. OK?" Kris gives Buckley a card, "anything goes wrong you call me here." Buckley is a little nervous, "are you sure you've got him?" "With the work we've done and your testimony; yes! He is going down. Please be extra careful till you hear from me again." Buckley reassures her how good he is at hiding. Kris touches his shoulder as she leaves.


	26. Chapter 26

The afternoon sun is losing its warmth. Kelly, Sabrina and Pip are enjoying an amicable chat. The chill in the air reminds them they need to get moving. Sabrina looks at her watch and see's it's after four. She is surprised she hasn't heard from Kris. Kelly winds up with Pip, "It's been very nice to meet you. I'll have someone from my office call for an appointment. We'll take care of everything; a friend of Bri's is a friend of mine." Pip thanks Kelly. Sabrina leans in close to Pip, "Well we have to go. I'll be in touch about that other business as soon as I can."

Pip gives Sabrina a funny look. "Thank you; thank you very much! I'll call you." Sabrina starts to feel nervous, "sure; no problem." Kelly and Bri walk towards the car park. Kelly looks at Bri, "Any messages from Kris?" Sabrina is dialing Kris on her phone, "No. I'm just trying to call her." Kelly looks concerned, "It's getting late; I wish we'd heard something." Sabrina looks at her phone and then back at Kelly, "me too; she promised not to go out of mobile range. I wonder why she's not answering." Kelly's concern mounts," I don't like her being so far away on her own Bri."

Sabrina looks at Kelly, "where's your car?" "I had my driver drop me off, do you mind giving me a lift home?" "Sure, no problem. We can try Kris again from the car." Kelly nods, "Where do you know Pip from?" Sabrina is quick, "through Paul but we go back away. She's lovely isn't she?" Kelly smiles, "yeah; she is. It was strange though; I'm sure I've met her somewhere."

Sabrina buzzes her car; she doesn't want to talk about Pip. As they get in Bri fires up the engines and hits the road. Kelly dials Kris on Sabrina's phone so the Bluetooth will give them audible hands free. After a couple of tries Kris finally answers. Bri and Kelly share a look of relief. "Hi Sabrina" Kris's voice comes through the radio speakers. Bri replies "Hi Kris; I'm in the car Kelly's with me; where have you been?" Kris sounds tired and strained, "it's a long story." "Are you OK?" Kelly asks, "You sound tired."

Kris becomes serious, "it's been tough. Listen I need to talk to you guys but don't want to do it over the phone. I'm two hours away; but could I meet you somewhere?" Kelly looks at Sabrina; she raises her eyebrows. "Sure why don't you come to my place; I'll have some dinner organised for us. Is that alright with you Sabrina? Sabrina acknowledges Kelly, "Yeah that's fine. I'll need to go home first but I can be back in two hours!"

Kris is dismissive, "great I'm on my way" she hangs up without waiting for a response.

Sabrina arrives at Kelly's before Kris. She's helping Kelly with the food she's organised. Kelly pours them both a glass of wine. They hear Kelly's security alert go off and walk into the living area. Kelly buzzes Kris up and opens the door when Kris knocks. She's shocked at what she sees. "Kris you look awful; what's wrong?" Kris walks past Kelly into the living area; she drops her bag on the coffee table. "Jill was murdered alright; I have an eyewitness and it wasn't pretty! " She turns aggressively to Sabrina; she's upset and angry. "I wished you'd done something; anything with that damn letter! Why Sabrina? Why didn't you do something?"

The guilt that Sabrina's been feeling since she found the letter comes bubbling to the surface, she struggles to control her emotions. Bri tries to comfort Kris; to say the right thing but can't find any words. Kelly puts an arm around Kris and guides her to the lounge. "Come over here and sit down; you're tired!" Kris looks at Kelly, "Actually I'd really like a drink." Sabrina picks up the wine they are drinking and pours Kris a glass. She hands it to Kris but Kris won't look at her.

Kelly sits beside Kris and tries to comfort her. Kris doesn't say anything but her body is shaking with grief. Kelly tries to talk to her. "Kris, what's happened?" Through her tears Kris's anger comes through again. "Damn Jill; she was too confident for her own good! She should have contacted us sooner. Oh Kelly;" Kris is struggling to talk through her tears, "she was onto him. But what he did to her…" Kris can't go on.

Kelly looks at Sabrina who is as white as a ghost and visibly shaking. She tries to reassure Sabrina with her look but Bri is too overcome with what Kris is going through. Kelly tries to comfort Kris, "it's OK Kris; it's OK." Kris finds more words, "I'm sorry; after all this time I didn't think it would affect me so much." She looks at Sabrina, it's a cold expression. "If we'd known; we could have done something. It's; she should be here!" Kris polishes off her wine and asks Kelly for another.

Kelly pours Kris another wine. She signals to Sabrina to join her in the kitchen. When they are out of earshot Kelly tries to gauge where Sabrina is at. "Are you ok? She's upset. She doesn't mean any of this." Sabrina tries to smile at Kelly, it's a struggle. "I know; I'm fine. I'm going to head home though." Kelly is worried about all of them, "Sabrina I don't think that's a good idea." Sabrina looks at her hands "She might relax a bit once I'm gone and give you the details. To be honest, I don't think I can bear hearing what Jill went through."

Sabrina heads out through the living room towards Kelly's door. As she picks up her things she looks at Kris who is a fast asleep on Kelly's lounge. She looks at Kelly, "I don't think you'll be doing much talking tonight." Kelly looks at Kris and then back at Sabrina, "should I wake her?" Sabrina is flat, "I wouldn't but one of us better ring Ben." Kelly has pulled a rug from her linen press, "I'll do it." She covers Kris with the blanket.

Sabrina breathes a sigh of relief, "I was hoping you'd say that. I'm off; I'll be in the office in the morning. Give me a call and let me know what's happening." Kelly comes over to Sabrina and touches her arm. "Sabrina; I'm worried about you." Sabrina offers her an attempt at a smile, "don't be; night Kel." Sabrina leaves. Kelly takes the empty wine glass from Kris and goes to call Ben. Downstairs Sabrina rushes to the comfort and confinement of her car. Once in she leans her hands and head on the steering wheel and starts to cry. When the shaking in her body subsides, she wipes her eyes and heads home.


	27. Chapter 27

Sabrina finds herself sitting in her attic all night. She's gone through a few boxes and pulled out pictures of her time as an Angel. It hasn't helped, she feels miserable but she has some great photos she is going to add to the wall at the office.

She's the first to arrive the next day. She hasn't heard from Kelly and she is worried that the Angels are over this time around. Sabrina however is undeterred; she is determined to arrest Jill's killer even if she has to do it on her own. She fixes her additional photos to the photo wall and then goes and logs on. While her computer is booting up she puts the coffee on to percolate.

Kelly and Kris walk in together, Kelly is in high spirits. Sabrina's stomach drops. Kelly in a breezy tone greets her, "good morning." Kris is behind Kelly; Sabrina decides to take the initiative, "good morning, hi Kris; you OK?" Kris is moving slowly, she is clearly feeling a little uncomfortable. "Hi" She looks at Bri and her defenses come down. "Listen, some of those things I said last night; I'm so sorry." Sabrina can't look at Kris but she has an answer, "No, you're right. I feel the same way, It's my fault." You can see the pain etched in Sabrina's face.

Kris goes and stands directly in front of Bri, she waits until Bri looks at her. "No it's not Bri; it's Jill's. I love her; I miss her and she's my sister but she shouldn't have let it get to the situation it did. This is not your fault." Sabrina is struggling to control her emotions and her guilt, she looks at the desk; she can't look at Kris. Kelly realizes just how much pain Sabrina is in, she comes to the rescue. "Hey I've been over everything with Kris on the drive in. I have a plan." Sabrina realizes that helps, that's what she needs, action. "OK; so what's next?" she asks.

Kelly takes control. "Kris is going to go home and spend the day with Ben and get some rest. You and I are going to Washington. It's time we had another chat to Dr. Wyatt." Sabrina is relieved.

Kelly and Bri arrive in Washington. Despite Kelly's best efforts she's barely been able to get a word out of Sabrina. They head to Wyatt's office; fortunately he doesn't keep them waiting long. In the work environment Sabrina comes to life. Wyatt opens the dialogue. "Two of Charlie's Angels in a week; this is an honour. What can I do for you?" Sabrina takes the lead, "Dr. Wyatt we know what Wyncott Industries is transacting."

Wyatt becomes alert, "really, I thought you were here about Ms. Munro." Kelly raises an eyebrow, "Oh; is there something you didn't tell us?" Wyatt responds, "No; but I did feel a little guilty after you left Sabrina. We were suspicious of Miss Munro's death but we were too focused on our own objectives. Charlie would not have been pleased." Sabrina looks at him. "It's ok; we've solved Jill's murder and in the process we've also solved your problem." Kelly looks at Wyatt, she is skeptical. "Right and we have a plan to bring down Karezna and Wyncott Industries and we need your help."

It's Wyatt's turn to be skeptical. "You have evidence that will stand up on a global stage and in every possible court in the world?" Kelly looks at him with disdain. "We don't have it yet but we know it exists and we know where it is. We'll have it very soon. Will you work with us?" Wyatt's response annoys Kelly. "Are you planning to do anything illegal?" Sabrina takes the initiative, "Everything we give you will be water tight and stand up in every court in the land. That's all you need to know." Wyatt looks at her his face covered in skepticism. "So what do you need?"

Kelly is in work mode, she doesn't mess about. "Firstly we need you pick up an eye witness. His name is Frank Buckley. I'll give you all the details. You need to protect him like he's the President. Do you understand?" Wyatt agrees, "Yes I can arrange that." Sabrina ads, "Good; then what we need is for you to get a search warrant for Karezna's private office and security vault." Wyatt's disbelief increases, "A search warrant; on what basis?" Kelly takes over, "I'm pretty certain that within the gambit of your report you can pull a few strings to get a warrant. Can we trust you on this?"

Wyatt almost becomes condescending "Sorry I don't mean to be difficult. It's just I've had the best investigators in the world trying to pin Karezna down for over a year and now three retired female investigators are telling me they've solved all my problems in a week." Sabrina can't help herself, "you might be indebted to Charlie, but you didn't share his belief in his Angels; did you?" Wyatt shrugs, "sorry to be a cynic." Kelly again gets very serious, "the day after tomorrow I need your head guy to turn up with his Warrant to search Karezna's office and vault at exactly 10:10am. He must be on time."

Sabrina comes to the conclusion that Wyatt is a weasel, "Please try and trust us Dr. Wyatt." Kelly continues with authority, "You will also have your people bring Frank Buckley to the foyer of the building. Sabrina and Kris will be waiting for him at 10:00am. No slips ups; do you understand me?" Wyatt is sheepish, "I do but can't you give me more assurances?" Kelly loses her patience, "I'll promise you this; if anything goes wrong; your work and your report will not be implicated in anyway. There'll be no damage to your investigation."

Wyatt becomes smug, "how can you be so sure?" "Look, I'm getting tired of this. If you're not going help; I have the connections to go over your head. You may think of us as old ladies but let me remind you I own and run one of the largest security companies in the world. I'm not playing games! Are you in or not?" Wyatt recoils, "yes I'm in; I'm in." Kelly continues, "Then no more questions. If you can't do exactly what we're asking; tell me and I'll fix it so you can." Sabrina watches Kelly in action; she is in awe!

Now sitting in the comfort and luxury of Kelly's jet Sabrina and Kelly are having a chat. Bri says, "I hope you don't mind me saying but you were amazing in that meeting." Kelly is surprised, "what?" Bri continues, "The way you handled Wyatt." Kelly reflects on the statement, "oh that; I guess." Sabrina becomes more animated. "I used to worry about you when we were working together. I knew you'd done it tough as a kid and survived, but you always had that soft side." Kelly looks at Sabrina and decides to talk openly. "Ah my soft side, the side that found it hard to talk to you and Jill when our lives started to change."

Bri appreciates the honesty, she continues. "I think we all struggled to move on you know. Jill always had it figured out though. She knew no matter what; she could always count on us. It makes me feel worse knowing I let her down." "Sabrina!" is all Kelly can say. Sabrina is adamant, "Sorry, just feeling a little sorry for myself. The point is I always believed it too; no matter what, I always believed we could count on each other. What we're doing now just proves it." Kelly looks at Sabrina; she has a serious tone, "Then can I be honest with you?"

Sabrina nods; she is not sure what's coming. Kelly continues, "When you're hurting you've always had to keep busy. Remember how in love you were with Doug O'Neil. When he turned out to be our suspect and was arrested, you threw yourself into work like there was no tomorrow. Anything so as not to face things! It was pretty painful for me and Kris too as I recall." Sabrina winces at the memory, "So I like to keep busy; what's wrong with that?" Kelly touches Bri's arm and looks at her with absolute sincerity, "when this is all over you won't have another case to get stuck into."

Sabrina looks away, she doesn't want to think about where Kelly is going, but she is insistent. "Promise me you'll give yourself time to grieve for Paul. And whenever it's a bit much; promise you'll call me." Sabrina fights back tears, "God I miss him Kelly!" Kelly smiles, "it's OK; I know."


	28. Chapter 28

All the Angels are in the office. Kelly is nailing a couple of new photos to the wall. Kris is at the bar making coffee and Sabrina is sitting at Bosley's desk flicking through the newspaper. John and Bett enter carrying a heap of equipment. "Hi Bett, John, let me give you a hand." Kelly grabs a package from Bett. Sabrina jumps up and comes to lend a hand. John unloads a heap of stuff. "There's a bit more down in the car. I'll be right back."

Bett and Kelly place the boxes on the coffee table. Bett looks from Kelly to Sabrina and Kris, "Hi Kelly; hello ladies." Kelly does the introductions; Bett is genuinely pleased to meet the ladies who have brought so much life back into Kelly "I've heard so much about you; it's so nice to finally meet you both." Kris and Bri smile and thank her. Bett can't help herself, "Kelly hasn't had this spark in her eyes for a long time; you've both been good for her." Kelly is embarrassed, "enough already; please!"

John walks back in carrying more bags; he puts them down carefully as Kelly introduces him. "John this is Kris Thompson and Sabrina Duncan-Hartley." "How do you do ladies?" Kris and Bri acknowledge John. John looks at Kelly, "It's nice to meet you to boss!" Kris is dumbfounded, "You haven't met?" John smiles "I've seen the odd picture but no I've never met her in person." Kelly explains "Let's just say I learned some of my management style from Charlie and leave it at that." Bri and Kris share a knowing glance.

Sabrina shows her support, "In Kelly's defence John, when we worked for Charlie we never saw him. All our meetings with him were held over a speaker phone." John looks at them all, who's Charlie?" Now Bri is incredulous; she looks at Kelly, "You've never told them about Charlie?" Kelly just shrugs. Sabrina looks at Kris. "Charlie was our boss when we all worked here together; we were known throughout the industry as Charlie's Angels." John looks at them all with wide eyes.

Kris continues, "Charlie was a bit of a Howard Hughes! He had put away a lot of bad people in his time so he kept a very low profile. In fact we never saw him alive. The first time I saw what he looked like was at his funeral." Bett is listening in amazement, "that's terrible!" Kelly looks at Bett and explains, "It wasn't Bett; it took us a while but in the end we all understood." Kris becomes animated as she talks about Charlie, "We all loved Charlie, he was so good to us."

Sabrina feels the need to explain more. "He had the best connections for a total recluse and he used them when he could to help us solve cases. Without him and Bosley we would not have established the reputation we had. I believe he kept his identity from us to keep us safe. In the end, despite living such a private life Charlie was assassinated by someone he'd put away years before." Kris and Kelly share a sad moment.

John doesn't appreciate the sensitivity of what's just been shared, how could he, he was only a baby when the Angels were at their peak. He'd never heard of any of them. He looks at Kelly trying to comprehend "Kelly, are you concerned someone might hurt you? I mean you run the best security company in the world. It doesn't say much if you can't protect yourself." Kelly laughs, "It doesn't, does it. I have my reasons for keeping a low profile; let's leave it at that. Oh and don't tell the others we've met." John smiles and moves into work mode. "I won't. OK we have a lot to get through."

John opens a pack and pulls out heaps of maps and diagrams. The girls gather round. Over the next couple of hours John takes all the women through the plan.

Meanwhile Dr. Wyatt is meeting with his top man. He briefs him on the events that are about to unfold. He isn't doing it with a lot of confidence. "So you've got Buckley safe?" Duncan Bennett has even less confidence than his boss. "Yes and he's ready to be moved to LA this afternoon." Wyatt passes him some papers. "Here's the permit you need. Have you got your support team ready to do the search?" Bennett takes the papers and stares at Wyatt. "Yeah, but I'm nervous Earl. We've been working on this for a year and haven't gotten anywhere. You're putting a lot of faith in these women."

Wyatt looks at Bennett and acknowledges his concerns, "I'm anxious too but I checked out Kelly Garrett and she's the real deal. At this stage; when it comes to trumping Wyncott Industries I don't see we have a lot to lose." Bennett concedes "Alright but stay available; I'll report in as this thing proceeds. Bennett leaves and Wyatt childishly crosses his fingers thankful no one can see his actions.

Back at the office John is finishing up his briefing. "So Kris no heavy lifting for you; leave that to Sabrina and Kelly." Kris nods, "Got you." John turns to Sabrina "so the computer is yours are you OK with that? Sabrina nods, "Yup, got it covered." John looks to Kelly for validation, "What do you think boss, are you happy with everything?" Kelly puts a confident hand on his shoulder, "It's a good plan; you've done an unbelievable job. Tonight you'll see the old Angels in action."

John accidentally puts his foot in his mouth, "You ladies must have been amazing when you were…" He quickly recovers "at this full-time." Kris gives him a shrewd look "You mean when we were young? We were!" Sabrina ads for greater emphasis "hey we still are!" they all laugh. John finds he loves the ladies sense of humour; however he brings them back into focus. "Bett and I'll be in your office from mid night Kelly. This thing kicks off at 1:00am sharp."

Kelly checks her appointment for the next day. "Bett, I'm still on at 10:00am with Karezna tomorrow. Bett gives Kelly a knowing look, "Oh yes, in fact I think he has more than business on his mind. I get the feeling he'd meet with you any time anywhere Ms. Garrett." Bett laughs, Kelly shudders. John keeps things moving "Alright we're out of here! Good luck and be careful." Kris, Sabrina and Kelly all thank John and Bett again as they leave.

They are all standing there silent, each looking at their own kits for the operation. Kris breaks the silence, "So we meet back here at 11:30; right?" Kelly responds "Yes, actually I'm nervous but I'm looking forward to this. I can't wait to see the look on his face." Sabrina is very serious, "Kelly in light of everything that's going on there's something I want to share with you." Kelly looks at Sabrina she's surprised and becomes wary at the look on Sabrina's face.

Sabrina doesn't say anything she just hands Kelly a file. Kelly glances at the first couple of pages and becomes quite distressed. Kris is watching the exchange and goes over to Kelly. Kelly shakes her head in anger "Sabrina! I really don't need this now." Kris looks between them "what is it?" Kelly looks away from them both "probably just another pack of lies about who I am!" Sabrina is shocked by her statement "what? Lies! I wouldn't give you something I wasn't absolutely sure was true." It dawns on Sabrina Kelly's been hurt before. "Hey have you already been through this?"

Kris puts an arm around Kelly and nods to Sabrina. Sabrina justifies her actions "Look when I was in here that first day looking for information I found a file Charlie had started. It was about you Kelly. I followed it through, I'm sorry you're angry but I'm not sorry I did it." Kelly turns at her in anger "Why now! Don't you think I have enough to deal with at the moment?" Again Sabrina justifies her actions "Look it's one hundred percent right; fully checked and investigated by Mark Woodville and it's DNA validated. It's your past! I want you to read it."

Kelly turns away "I can't believe this!" Sabrina forges on "Listen, I've really struggled with when and how to tell you but Kel; if things go wrong tonight and anything…" she pauses, " well anything bad happens; I want you to know this. If it was me I'd want to know." Kelly is still very angry and upset "Well you're not me!" She tries to gather herself, "look, I'm going home to get some rest. I'll see you both back here 11:30." Kris tries to speak to her and Kelly is sharp, "Not now Kris; 11:30pm!" Kelly takes the file and storms out.

Kris walks over to where Sabrina is standing, Bri is in shock. "Sabrina?" Bri looks at her, "I'm sorry." Kris seeks clarification "You're sure it's right; there's no mistake?" Sabrina looks directly at Kris "absolutely certain!" Kris pats her arm "then you did the right thing." Sabrina takes a deep breath "God I hope so."

Kelly is sitting in her luxury apartment. The loneliness entrenched in her life is seeping out her every pore. She has the file and all its contents spread out on the coffee table in front of her; she is sipping a cup of tea to calm down.


	29. Chapter 29

In the darkness of a still, cool night a single car drives under the façade of the well lit Wyncott Industries building. The sign that spreads across the top of this ominous structure reflects off the surrounding buildings making its dominance penetrating. The car winds into the building basement. When it reaches the security point the dark window creeps down and a gloved black arm reaches out and carefully enters a code. The window retracts and the car waits. Slowly the security door cranks to life.

The car moves through the door way and meanders slowly towards what seems a pre-ordained parking space. The car stops; the lights go off and three doors open. Kelly and Sabrina are in the front and when they each exit the car they're dressed like professional cat burglars. All in black they cut striking figures. Kris steps out of the back of the car. She's dressed in a private contractor's security uniform. Kelly pops the boot and the girls start to unpack and check their kits.

After going over everything Kelly picks up Sabrina's back pack and helps her put it on. Kris goes to pick up Kelly's to help her; the weight causes her to recoil in pain. In a whisper Kris acknowledges she shouldn't have done that. Sabrina takes over and helps Kelly lift and secure her kit. She whisper "let's all stick exactly to our plans; everything has to go like clockwork if we're going to pull this off." Kelly looks at Kris and she nods in agreement. Sabrina synchronizes the team "everyone ready?" Kelly and Kris nod.

Sabrina checks her head cam and microphone. "John, are you there?" "Getting you loud and clear Sabrina, Kelly can you test yours?" Kelly touches her camera and adjusts her speaker, "testing; testing one, two, three." In John's monitor Kelly's camera acts like and eye; he can see what Kelly is looking at. "Good Kelly!" Bett leans in and adjusts an audio feedback as Kris tests her audio-visual equipment. John provides feedback. "Got you Kris; OK the sound is good. All your cameras are working."

Sabrina checks her watch, "Ok its twelve fifty-nine is everyone set?" John comes across the lines "all set everyone time to move; good luck!" Kris is first off as she enters the lift and heads for the lobby. The security guard on duty is looking tired and bored. Kris approaches him, "Hi Darren, I'm here to relieve you?" The guard on duty's confused. "What happened to Barney; he's supposed to take over." Kris shrugs and fakes annoyance, "he's sick; I'm his relief."

The guard looks at Kris suspiciously, "I haven't seen you before." Kris conducts her introduction routine. "Pam Fender" she shakes the guards hand. "I'm a casual. You know; a retired cop who needs some extra bucks." The guard notices the gash and bruising to Kris's face. "Those are some nasty bruises." Kris feigns indifference, "yeah it goes with the territory; was working a public bar the other day and some drunk thought I was an easy target." Kris hands the guard some papers which he opens and scans.

He puts the papers in a folder and grabs his jacket and a bag, "OK well I'm out of here. They gave you your codes and everything right?" Kris nods, the guard looks at her as he leaves. "Well you'll find it a lot quieter than your last job." Kris laughs, "I hope so!" John comes through her ear piece, "great work Kris now I need to get that video footage. I need a shot of you sitting in your place looking down. John operates the security camera in the foyer remotely. You're a natural you should have been in the movies. Kris smiles; John comes back "OK now one with you looking around, good and lastly I need one with your feet up reading that paper."

"OK Kris I've got what I need. Just hang there a tick; Bett's feeding the footage into their monitors. When we're done it will look like Pam Fender never left her post." Kris nods as she listens to John guide the others. "Sabrina, Kelly; you're good to go. Here's the pin number to get you to Karezna's floor." After he gives them the number he sees Kelly and Sabrina look at each other. "I won't ask you how you got this" Kelly utters, "best not," smiles John.

John turns his focus back to Kris, "alright you need to meet them at Karezna's office." She heads to the lift and enters the code that will take her to the fifty-fifth floor. Kelly and Sabrina arrive and step out. Sabrina spies a camera, alarmed "John there's a camera here." "I know. I've got a feed blocking you guys out; it's showing an empty area. Don't worry; I've got all the camera's covered." Kris arrives and Sabrina informs John they are ready to continue.

John informs the girls that it's the same code to get into Karezna's office reception. When they're in he waits for them to reach Karezna's office door. He gives Sabrina the code to unlock his office. She pushes open the door and the three of them enter. His office is dark. The girls unload their packs and pull out head lamps with a tight ultra blue light. Each gives off enough light to see around them but not enough to be seen through the exterior windows.

The girls scan their surroundings. Kris is impressed, "I see what you mean by an amazing office." John chimes in "wow Kelly it's just like you described it." Kelly laughs "the old memory stills works." John continues with instructions "Your blue lights won't give you enough light, you'll need your pen light torches. We can't risk turning on the lights. It could be seen from outside." Sabrina and Kelly are unloading their packs. Kris identifies the tools she'll need.

John singles out Sabrina, "you need to get working on that computer. It's going to take us a while to down load everything we need." Sabrina turns on the computer and starts her task. John checks with Kelly, "are you ready?" "It's still warming up" Kelly replies. "Actually it's working now I'll start scanning." She takes the scanning device and starts running over Karezna's desk. John looks at Bett, it's one part of the plan he has no direct control over. "I hope he's careless and his cleaners are lazy Bett." Bett reassures him, "It'll be fine; I've a good feeling."

Kelly continues running the scanner over things in Karezna's office. The device starts to beep. "I've got one. Here Kris try not to move." Kris takes the device as Kelly extracts a sheet of plastic film. "John it's the red side that takes the print isn't it?" "Yeah that's it Kelly." The scanner beeps to confirm they have one, Kelly breathes a sigh of relief; "got it!"

John rubs his hands together in the control room. Bett touches his arm and nods to him. John continues "Right; we're ready to enter the vault. Kris; you'll enter the password. Leave Kelly enough room to clearly place the print on the wall scanner. Kelly blue side of the film on the reader. OK?" John gives Kris the password and she enters the code as soon as she does Kelly places the finger print on the wall reader. The click that echoes around the offices informs all that the vault is unlocked. Kelly turns the handle and pulls back as the huge door slowly opens.


	30. Chapter 30

As Kelly peels back the door her head cam picks up images from inside this huge safe. John crancks out more instructions, "I'm picking up the images Kelly. Kris; get the track ready. Don't go in until I say. Sabrina; are you ready?" Sabrina is tapping away at the lit up computer screen. Behind her Kelly and Kris are setting up the track. "I'm good to go" advises Sabrina. John informs her of the user name to get into Karezna's private files. "I'm ready for the passwords John," he laughs, "get this, enter the number 2." Sabrina taps away. "Now these three letters in lower case, h o and t. Then the number 2 again Sabrina, followed b and D in capital letters. The last letter in the password is an l in lower case."

"You've got to be kidding me?" John laughs, "I'm not Sabrina." "Two hot to handle; I am so going to enjoy watching Karezna go down, the creep." John stays focused, "Are you in?" When Sabrina advises she is John goes to set up the remote access so he can drive the computer from Kelly's office. "OK, go to the web browser and type in . It will ask you for a 9 digit number." Sabrina does as instructed "ready John." "Good type in 192.191.555," Sabrina enters it. "Done" she informs John. "Has a password come up?" "Yes" Bri advises, "it's RMS8281."

John enters the password in his computer, "Great, I've got it; I'll run the computer now. All you have to do is plug the hard drive into a USB port." Sabrina does as instructed. "Kelly I'll be with you in one minute, are you ready?" John asks. "Yes, ready when you are." Sabrina walks over to where Kelly and Kris are set up. John continues to type away at his computer. "Oh yeah," John shouts excitedly. "It's all there Ladies! Every shady, dirty little detail of Karezna's operation is being downloaded on to the hard drive. This is why I do what I do Kelly."

Kelly laughs, "remind me to give you a raise." John looks at Bett, "you heard that too, right Bett?" She laughs, "I sure did!" John continues "Ok Kris, hold the tracking system like I showed you and face it and your head cam into the vault so I can see." Kris sets herself and moves the tracker into place. "OK I'm picking up the picture. Kris I need you to point the laser at the wall so I can see the red dot." Kris starts to point the tracker's laser and is struggling to keep it steady. "Bri can you give me a hand please?" She leans over Kris and takes some of the weight of the tool. Behind them Kelly is fitting a tool belt to her waist.

John is tracking the laser pointer, "a little higher; further left, that's it; up just a fraction. OK, hold it there. Kris fire the track at that spot." She releases the track which hits the far wall of the vault providing an above floor platform. "How's that John, is it in the right position?" she asks. "Perfect" John replies. Sabrina turns to Kelly "are you ready?" Kelly nods and moves over to the tracking platform. Using Sabrina for balance she steps up. "How does it feel?" Kris asks "is it stable?" "Yeah it's good," Kelly replies.

John provides the next instructions, "OK Kelly, use those stabilizers against the walls if you need to. Don't let anything touch the floor." Kelly enters the vault. As she moves through she scans all its contents. Frank Buckley has told them to look out for a metallic canister but they don't need to worry. As she reaches the far end of the safe Kelly can see a metallic canister which is clearly labeled XKT 4T. When she is squarely in front of the agent she braces and pulls out a set of calipers. "Ok John, let's do this." John responds, "OK; pick the canister up in the calipers; you've got less than a second; don't go too high." Sabrina and Kris are watching from the door very aware of how critical these next steps are. Kelly takes a deep breath and does as instructed. She very quickly lifts and replaces the canister in her calipers. She reads the weight. "It weighs two pounds" she scans her tool belt for the corresponding weight." Kelly looks at Kris and Bri; again she takes a deep breath. ""John I've got the matching weight ready." John pumps her up, "OK Kelly just like we practiced. Remember you've got a second maybe less before setting off the alarm."

Sabrina and Kris look at each other and then back at Kelly. "You can do it Kelly" Kris encourages. Kelly looks at her and takes another deep breath, "OK, one… two… three." Kelly moves quickly and swaps the weight with the canister; to all of them it feels like it takes Kelly forever. They all pause for a moment waiting for an alarm! After a few seconds John gives them the all clear. Kris and Sabrina are so relieved, "way to go Kelly; alright!" they both whisper loudly. John and Bett look at each other the relief clear in both their expressions.

John focuses again, "right, we're nearly there. Kelly that secured draw under the canister; if I'm right the code is 823." Kelly enters the code and pulls on the draw; it opens. She takes out some papers and puts them in her belt. "Is it what we're hoping Kel?" Sabrina inquires. Kelly looks at her and nods, "yes, it's the formula Bri." Sabrina pumps a fist "yes!" John starts to guide Kelly again. "OK, Kelly shut the draw and get out of the vault. Kris as soon as Kelly's out; retract the track and pack it up. Remember don't touch the floor! Sabrina; the hard drive is nearly ready."

Sabrina helps Kelly off the tracker and then walks back over to the computer. Kris and Kelly start packing up their kits and all their equipment. "OK Sabrina you can unplug the hard drive now. Click on that icon down on the right though before pulling it out." Bri does as instructed, "Done John." Looking over at Kris and Kelly "have you packed everything? Can we leave?" Kris advises she's just doing one more check as Bri reaches Kelly and helps her with her back pack. Kelly reciprocates. "Ok, let's get out of here" asserts Bri.

As the descending lift reaches the ground floor Sabrina holds the door open. "Kris, time to put in to place your exit strategy; we'll wait for you in the basement." Kris nods and exits; the lift doors close behind her. When Kris is in position John cancels the video feeds, "Kris your live now." She nods and picks up the phone. "Hey I'm sorry to call you like this, but I'm really sick. You're going to have to send someone to replace me." Kris listens to the response at the other end of the line. "I understand and I'm sorry, but I'm giving you half an hour and then I'm gone. So you better send someone." Kris takes a deep breath as she listens. "Listen I need this job I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't really sick."

There is another short exchange, Kris pushes. "I agreed I'd wait half an hour but I am struggling so if they are not here by then, I'm gone." Kris hangs up. Sabrina and Kelly are waiting in the basement. Kris seems to be taking an eternity. Bri checks in with John "can you see what's going on? What's taking so long?" "Be patient; she's given them half an hour to get someone to replace her. It's going to plan." In the foyer a grumpy relief guard arrives. Kris plays the part, "what took you so long; I'm feeling terrible." The guard dismisses her, "yeah alright; get out of here." Kris thanks him, picks up her things and heads to the lift. The guard just shakes his head, "damn casual's!"

The black darkened car pulls out of its space and winds its way slowly out of the Wyncott building's basement. Inside the car Kelly, Kris and Bri are as excited as teenage girls heading off to the prom. They laugh and giggle and congratulate each other.


	31. Chapter 31

The Wyncott Industries world awakes without any hint of what has taken place under its nose the night before. The building stands proud and dominant and is a symbol to the power and might of the Karezna family empire. Today is the day Charlie's Angels intend to shake it to its very foundations. At 9:55am Kris, Kelly and Sabrina enter the foyer. They stand together near the lift that will take Kelly to Karezna's office. "Well this is it," a nervous Kris breathes.

Kelly takes her mobile phone out of her handbag and dials Sabrina. She checks her watch. "Alright, here I go." Sabrina's phone starts to ring; "that's me" Kelly explains. "I'll leave the line open so you can hear everything that is going on." Kris pats Kelly's arm in support as Sabrina tells her to go get em!

Kelly strides confidently into Karezna's office reception. "Good morning; I have a meeting with Georgio." The secretary looks at Kelly and picks up her phone. "Yes Ms. Garrett, just a moment please. Mr. Karezna, Ms. Garrett is here." As the assistant hangs up the phone Karezna's office door opens and he steps out to greet her. "Kelly; won't you come in." He looks to his secretary, "Absolutely no interruptions!"

Kelly and Karezna move to the office lounge setting and make themselves comfortable. A waiter comes and takes their orders for refreshments. While they wait for the coffees to arrive they engage in idle chit-chat. When the refreshments arrive Karezna sternly thanks his staff and indicates to them they are not to be disturbed. "We meet again. I must say I'm delighted you are handling our requirements personally." Kelly smiles "You're business is important to me."

Georgio slides closer, "I feel there is more to us Kelly, am I imagining things?" Kelly teases him by leaning in close; she whispers in a sexy voice, "I agree; there is definitely more to this." Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Karezna's secretary enters. She is very distressed. Karezna is embarrassed and angry at the interruption. He glares at his assistant, "I told you; no interruptions; this had better be important." She leans in and whispers in his ear.

His assistant leaves the office; Karezna looks at Kelly as he stands "You're about to find out why I need better security." Karezna's assistant returns with Duncan Bennett and three federal agents. Kelly stands and moves away from the encounter that is about to take place. "Mr. Karezna I have a warrant to search this office and your vault. Can you open it and then stand aside please."

Karezna is steaming; he instructs his assistant to get his lawyer into his office immediately. He looks at Bennett and his men "don't touch anything until my lawyer gets here!" He turns to Kelly, "I'm sorry Kelly; please excuse this rude interruption." They all turn towards the office doorway as Karezna's lawyer enters.

"I'm Wyncott Industries General Council; what's the meaning of this?" Bennett hands him the warrant, "we have information that Wyncott Industries has been doing business with known international terrorists. I have a warrant to search this office and Mr. Karezna's vault." The lawyer scans the papers, "This is nonsense. You're not touching a thing until I verify it."

Karezna looks at Kelly, "do you see what I mean Kelly?" She looks at Georgio fighting the urge to smile, "Mr. Karezna if your firm is working with Terrorists in any way, I can assure you KGI will not do business with you!" He dismisses Kelly, "It's nonsense!"

Bennett's phone interrupts them, he listens while Karezna paces and his lawyer talks into his own cell phone. Kelly is enjoying every moment of this exchange. Bennett hangs up, "never mind. That was Dr. Wyatt in Washington. He's just received an anonymous package containing a canister of XKT 4T. It also contained a hard drive with records of every deal Wyncott's has ever made with terrorists. It's all the evidence we need. Mr. Karezna I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

The lawyer reacts angrily, "He's not going anywhere. I'll need to check all your information. It all sounds preposterous, as General Council and a close advisor to Mr. Karezna I can assure we are not aware of any such activities by anyone within Wyncott Industries. Bennett shakes his head "I see; you're already planning to play this out in the courts!"

Once again Karezna's secretary enters; she is followed by two plain clothes detectives and two police officers. Right behind them is Sabrina and Kris. Karezna glares at his secretary, she pleads; "I tried to stop them." Georgio bellows "What on earth! What is going on here?" Kelly walks over to stand with Sabrina and Kris as the police move into action.

"Georgio Karezna you are under arrest for the murder of Jill Munro and for facilitating the murders of Louisa Frederickson and Rosemary Starkey. You are wanted for questioning in relation to twelve other homicides. You have the right…" Karezna is enraged, "Are you all crazy, what are you talking about?" Kris slips out of the office; moments later she re-enters with Billy Hancock, alias Frank Buckley.

"Hello Georgio, it's been awhile." Karezna's colour drains completely. "Hancock!" Buckley replies, "I've waited a long time for this day Karezna! I'll be seeing you in court." Karezna hangs his head defeated; his lawyer is at a loss and his secretary is in tears. The detectives cuff him and continue to read him his rights.

Kris steps in front of Georgio "it might've taken us a while; but you can thank Jill. You might have killed her but even that didn't stop her. You're going to rot in hell for the rest of your life and that's too good for you!" Karezna turns to Kelly. Kris rejoins her and Sabrina; the remaining Angels stand together.

"You remember Charlie's Angels, don't you? I've been working with them for the last couple of weeks. KGI wouldn't go within a hundred miles of you or your company!" Kris looks at Frank then walks over to him. "I'm so sorry about Rosemary, Frank. I can't thank you enough. Jill was right to trust you!" Kris looks at Bennett, "you take very good care of this man."

Buckley is quite emotional; he looks Kris in the eye "you're every bit as classy as your sister. You've helped ease a tired old man's conscience; thank you!" He leans in and kisses her then he looks to Sabrina and Kelly. "Jill loved you two; she talked about you all the time… Thank you!"

Kelly and Sabrina each move in and hug Frank Buckley. Bennett, who has just watched all this unfold, breaks the moment, "What the hell just happened here?" Sabrina looks at him, "let's just say when you're ready to ask Karezna a few questions you'll find him at the local jail!" Bennett scratches his head, "oh!"


	32. Chapter 32

Kris, Kelly and Sabrina walk into the Townsend office. John and Bett are waiting there for them. Kris; high on emotions runs over and hugs them both. "Hi Bett; John, it went like clockwork. How can I ever thank you both?" Bett is delighted, "I'm so pleased." "Thank you for all your support. You've done a great job. That awful man is going to jail for the rest of his life and that's not long enough!" Kelly extends.

John is animated, "That project was a real buzz! I'd love more work like that." Sabrina laughs "Oh no, oh no; my heart couldn't take it." Bett looks at them all "well I've got to get back to the office. " John agrees "yeah there are some things I need to do there too." Kelly frowns "don't be silly. Stay and celebrate with us or least take the rest of the day off. You've earned it!" Bett hugs Kelly, "another time, looking at Sabrina and Kris; "this is your moment Ladies."

Bett and John make their exit. Kris goes around and sits on the lounge. "I can't believe we pulled this off, I really can't." Sabrina ads, "the thing I was most nervous about today was the package getting to Wyatt." Kelly looks at Bri, "and there is no way Wyatt can trace it to us?" "No way," Bri smiles "that John is a very clever young man." Kelly breaks into a cheeky smile, "Ladies, I don't know if I should tell you this."

Sabrina has moved to the bar and is pouring coffee, Kris strains in the lounge to see Kelly. Kris asks "what?" Kelly opens her hand bag and pulls out the papers she took out of the vault draw. Sabrina becomes animated, "Is that what I think it is? Kelly nods, "Yep, it's the formula!" Sabrina lights up "way to go! Kelly."

Kris looks at them confused, "hang on, why didn't you send it to Wyatt with the package?" Kelly looks at her, "someone in the government will figure out the formula; but I don't know…" Kris catches on, "you didn't want to make it easy for them; did you?" Kelly looks pensive, "no I didn't, haven't we all seen enough death and destruction to innocent lives?" Sabrina supports her, "couldn't agree more Kelly."

Kelly gets up and hands the papers to Kris and passes her some matches. "Kris, you get the honour; for Jill." Kris takes the papers and sets them alight. She drops them in a waste paper basket and they watch till the flames go out. They are laughing and enjoying the moment when there is a knock on the door.

Kris, assuming it's John or Bett that has come back shouts "it's open." The door opens tentatively and Pip Markson enters. Sabrina is caught off guard, "Pip, ah… hello." Kelly says nothing but gives Sabrina a lethal stare. Kris, seeing the resemblance cottons on to who Pip is. She moves to welcome their guest, "Hello; I'm Kris. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Kelly turns her harsh stare on Kris.

Pip sniffs and becomes aware of the odor of fire. "Hey is something burning in here?" Kris responds, "Oh it's nothing, we were just having fun with some old files. You're safe it's out!" Pip goes on, "Oh, OK. Listen, I'm sorry to just show up like this. Kelly I hope I haven't upset you?" Kelly is a little reserved and cold, "it's OK Pip, who are you after?"

Philippa looks around and then back at Kelly, "Well you actually; you and Sabrina." Kelly becomes annoyed, "OK I know; Sabrina showed me the file. I'm just not ready to deal with any of this." Sabrina jumps in to stop Kelly saying too much, "Kelly; stop! She doesn't know." Kelly looks at Sabrina, "oh; OH! Pip you must think I'm a crazy woman?"

Pips looks from Kelly to Sabrina and back at Kelly, "it's OK… Actually Sabrina didn't tell me anything; but I do know. I knew as soon as we met and I heard your name." Kelly's guard goes back up, "I've had a lot to deal with these last few weeks and I'm sorry I'm just not ready." Sabrina looks at Pip, "How on earth did you find us?"

Pip looks at Sabrina, "the security man Kelly sent over told me where I'd find you…" She looks back at Kelly, "I understand, it's just your security man helped me open a small safe that belonged to dad. Anyway; there were some things in it that belong to you." Tentatively Pip walks over to Kelly.

Kelly is not sure what to make of it all. "There was this photo." She hands it to Kelly. That's your mum and our dad; it says on the back that this is your christening. That's you as a baby Kelly!" Kelly starts to get emotional as she examines the photo. Kris moves beside her and puts an arm around her. Pip continues, "I think Dad always hoped we'd be a family one day… Actually, Trevor our brother and I were both christened in that gown. So were all our children."

Kelly just sits in silence trying to take it all in. Pip ads more, "There are also some letters and papers addressed to you. I haven't looked at them…" She hands them to Kelly. "Look you may not be ready for our family; you may never be and that's OK." Pip is struggling with her own emotions, "it's entirely up to you. But you should have these; they belong to you."

Kelly softens, "Pip, I'm sorry! I felt a connection, I did. It's just I need some time, I hope you can understand?" Pip seems a little relieved, "of course! I just want you to know that if and when you're ready you have a family who would love to meet you; to get to know you!" Kelly gets up and goes to Pip; she takes her hands "I'll contact you I promise." Pip smiles, "when you're ready; no pressure!" she turns to Sabrina, "Thank you."

Sabrina is surprised at how emotional she is finding this exchange, "Hey; this is a real nice thing you've done Pip. Thank you." Pip looks at Kris as she leaves, "it was nice to meet you." Kris gives her a warm smile, "you too!" When she's gone Kris turns back to Kelly, "Hey, you have a sister; I can't believe how much she looks like you." She laughs and puts a friendly arm around Kelly.

Kelly is in shock. "I guess I do. Do you really think she looks like me?" Sabrina joins the conversation, "Oh yeah!" Bri picks up the photo of Kelly as a baby. "How'd such a beautiful baby end up looking like you?" She laughs and Kelly and Kris do too. Sabrina goes on, "hey Kel, you're going to have to help me fit in when we meet all your new family." Kris laughs, "that's right; me too."

Kelly laughs with these two women; she realizes these two very dear friends. "I've really enjoyed this week; I'm going to miss this." Kris responds, "maybe the work but not us; no more being a stranger." Kelly realizes she doesn't want to lose contact with her friends again, "OK, I want regular catch up's and even the odd girl's weekend away. What do you think? Kris laughs "absolutely." Sabrina who has been quiet quips "definitely!"

Kris looks around the office, she begins to feel quite sentimental, "well I guess this is it then; case closed! Charlie and Bosley would be proud." Kelly becomes concerned for Kris, "are you OK?" "Yeah I am. I really feel Jill's at peace. It's thanks to you two! I'm very grateful she had you both in her life." She smiles "and that you're my friends too; of course!"

Sabrina smiles at Kris but is feeling very uncomfortable. She looks at both Kelly and Kris and realizes she needs to be alone. "Well there's one last thing I have to do. I'll see you both at dinner tonight." She gathers her things to leave but before she can get out the door Kelly covers her exit. She grabs Sabrina's arm gently, "Thank you for everything you've done; for Jill and Kris and especially for me. Sabrina pulls away; forcing a smile "You know me Kelly, just keeping busy." She leaves.

Kris looks at Kelly a little surprised, "Where do you think she's going?" Kelly looks at her, "I know exactly where she's going!" She picks up the phone and dials Bett. "Hi Bett, I need my driver over here right away. Can you organise a picnic dinner for three and put some of our best and chilled champagne in please, It's urgent!" When she hangs up she turns to the photo wall. She grabs the picture of Charlie and one of her, Kris Bri, Jill and Bosley.

Kelly looks at Kris, "come on let's wait downstairs for the car." Kelly heads out of the office. As Kris leaves she stops and scan's the office one last time. She pauses on the photo wall and finds herself thinking of their times together when they were young. After a long moment she reluctantly turns off the lights.

Sabrina is kneeling in a beautiful garden cemetery. She places the huge bunch of flowers she has besides Jill's head stone. In the background Kelly's car pulls up and she and Kris get out. They quickly unpack their supplies. The girls move up behind Sabrina but Kelly warns Kris not to speak yet. Sabrina stands to leave, she doesn't realise the girls are behind her.

Sabrina starts to bid Jill farewell, "Hey Jill, I know you're looking down with that fabulous smile wondering what took me so long… I don't know why I didn't see it. I am so; so sorry!" Sabrina hangs her head; tears are streaming down her face. "God I wish you were here. This last week with Kelly and Kris has been amazing." She wipes her eyes and blows her nose. "If I'd just taken more notice of your letter… We got him Jill and he'll pay but it feels so empty!" Can you ever forgive me?"

Kris gently taps Sabrina on the shoulder and not realizing anyone was there, Sabrina jumps out of her skin. "Oh sorry Bri, I didn't mean to scare you." Sabrina sucks in air torn between her emotions and the fright she has just received. She wipes her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Kelly looks at Bri, "I knew this is where you'd be. We wanted to be with you." Kris looks at Sabrina in earnest, "Bri, this isn't your fault and if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have pinned Karezna."

Sabrina is still struggling emotionally, Kris continues "if Jill were alive today she'd be goofing around and giving you heaps! That was Jill but you know what else? She'd be so happy that she brought us back together." Kris puts a friendly arm around Sabrina, "she's here with us now I'm certain of it." Kelly ads "it's alright Sabrina I promise."

Sabrina looks at Kelly and Kris, "thank you, it's just been really tough; you know?" Kelly hugs her, "I know." They find a nice piece of grass beside Jill's resting place and unpack their picnic. Kelly pop's the champagne and Kris and Sabrina start unpacking the food. Kris puts the photos up. They get settled with their food and drinks.

Kris picks up her glass to make a toast, "to Jill." "Bosley!" says Kelly. Sabrina chimes in "to Charlie." They each take a sip of champagne. Kris turns to Kelly, "So when's the big date with Alan? You have called him haven't you?" Kelly laughs, "I cheated I got Bett to do it; but yes where having dinner next week." Kris laughs "that's great I expect to hear all about it."

Kelly laughs and leans against Kris, "to friends and family." "I'll drink to that" Kris laughs and pushes back in fun. Sabrina shakes her head and smiles; she feels a weight lifting, "friends and family!


End file.
